Ghosts of the past
by Ebonyswanne
Summary: Tangled web of life series. This is set four years after Reconciliation, Joe’s contract is ending with Federation and he’s longing to return to Earth to start a new life with his son Jason…
1. Chapter 1

Ghosts of the past.

_This is a bridging story between two worlds of Gatchaman and Battle of the planets._

_This is set four years after Reconciliation, Joe's contract is ending with Federation and he's longing to return to Earth to start a new life with his son Jason…_

**Chapter 1 **

"What was that?" Joe stepped back from the screen like he could feel the object touch him as it zoomed past his ship. Of course it was just a natural reaction to danger in an unknown hostile environment that he'd become accustomed to over the past few years.

Deep space could be unpredictable at times from asteroid field's hot flares from suns travelling through space. He'd witnessed many beautiful yet deadly things he couldn't wait to tell Jason about. A stray asteroid could wipe out your ship with only seconds to act...A run in with an alien ship…he has so much to tell him.

A few Federation ships had ended their exhibitions to the outer planets with a collision with asteroids in the time he'd been in command of his own starship the "_Endeavour."_ So far they had the best reputation in the fleet for success in their assignments, and Joe intended to leave it that way when he headed for Earth after they reached their home base on the small planet of _Cypher_.

_I'm just a bit to edgy these days,_ He thought scolding himself for his reaction, I promised Jason I'd be home in two years…now its extended from two years to four he must think I'm never coming back. With communications being difficult to Earth from his posting, he'd had very little contact with his son. I just want to see him again so badly…and this time I'm _not_ signing any more contracts, he thought wildly- Quickly walking back to stand in front of the screen to see where it went and if there were any more out there in pitch black void of space.

"I'm not sure Commander…it moved incredibly fast…" Asha said studying her radar. "I _think_ we captured an image of it."

Asha, a woman a few years younger than him and a new member to his team having only been on his ship for just over a year, had proven herself to be valuable, and brave at times when exploring new planets for possible settlements. Her level headed manner and intelligence made her a far better second than the one who had been assigned to him.

"You _think_ or are you certain?" Joe asked seriously looking at the back of her head as she punched buttons in front of her. He liked certainty from his crew not wishy washy maybes. And Asha should have known better.

Over the past year Joe had found himself falling for her. That made him even more cautious on how he addressed her these days since he knew his feeling for her went deeper than physical attraction.

Is this the agony Ken went through during the first war with Galactor and then the second war too? Trying not to show Jun anything of how he really felt because of his position of Commander and finding himself drawn to her at the same time.

Joe almost smiled at the memories of how dense Ken could act sometimes when it came to Jun in those days and her obvious affects for him. His denial went so deep Ken almost missed his opportunity when the first war ended to pursue someone else from a habit he'd formed over time to ignore her.

"Its right here sir." Asha said studying the image before her while working to bring it in sharper. Joe walked over and leaned over her shoulder to see the image better on her screen.

The light scent of her long straight black hair that fell to her waist was distracting. So he moved away slightly so he could focus more on the image and less on her.

"What?" His evident surprise provoked a curious frown from her. "_It can't be_… those ships are redundant these days."

"Can't be _what _Commander Asakura?" Asha's confused rich brown eyes framed by long ebony lashes bore into his. Her flawless creamy pale golden skin invited him to caress her cheek with his hand, in last few months being close to her for too long had caused him physical pain. It had become harder to resist her. But Joe had a strong will and focusing on the job at hand was one of his main strengths.

Joe knew how to be professional in his job, no matter how attracted to her he felt he couldn't act on it, it could ruin the dynamic of the team, lose focus on doing his job... _Damn it_ I sound just like Ken with that kinda thinking. Joe reprimanded himself again, and stared back at an object that had a familiar shape.

"A Devilstar ship…its looks like a something from the first war with Galactor…See those five points that look like a star, the dome…" Joe quickly explained to her, even the very blurry picture brought back memories of seeing the assassins ships on bases and being attacked when he was once a member of the elite Science Ninja Team.

"I heard Devilstars were assassins from the first war with Galactor on Earth…I hear you fought in that war." Asha asked casually while working to get the image clearer so Joe could clarify his theory. The image stayed blurred despite her attempts.

"I was in the army…demolitions team- you know fired lots of missiles at mechas that didn't work. The Science Ninja Team always came to the rescue…and they succeeded…god rest their souls." Joe's lips twigged at the corners threatening to turn into a knowing smile- no one knew he was once the Condor of the team. He figured it was easier the leave it that way since everyone thought the team perished on their last mission. If he did tell the truth it was highly unlikely anyone would believe him, and it suited him for it stay that way.

In outer space he had become known for his precise and often single minded form of command and on the merits of being Joe Asakura rather than the reputation of the impulsive Condor.

He needed someone like Asha on his command team- she had a way of drawing his focus to things that were important on the mission rather than Joe's need to go head long into danger just to get the job done. Pity she wasn't made his second in command, Bolivar, the young officer who is his second in command often made her life harder because of he felt their connection as a team and saw how well she worked with him. And Joe listened to her more than he listened to Bolivar's advice that made him jealous and insecure of his position on the ship. The man wasn't good at making decisions, and Joe felt respect was earned not given because of a rank. Joe couldn't understand how he got the promotion in the first place.

"It moved so fast we were lucky to get anything. And it looks like this is as clear as its gong to get." She sounded more annoyed than anything. "Has anyone else reported seeing one of these objects?"

"No. Just the odd Spectran warship, but that's nothing new, they like to check up on us occasionally." Curtis called out from the other side of the ship. "And nothing has come in through communications…I'll send out a signal to the fleet sir, that way we can clarify of any recent activity."

"Go ahead, and send a copy of this to the base." Joe ordered, walking back to sit in his command chair. "You know it could have been following us just outside of radar range…"Shutting of his rush of feelings from being close to Asha Joe focused on bringing the ship 'home' intact, and praying that nothing out of the ordinary happened to hinder his departure from the base once they arrived there.

His gut instinct told this was something to worry about, something not to be ignored. Could he leave it as someone else's problem and just go home? The internal conflict forced him to his feet and he began to pace impatiently. Fatigue had set in hours ago, and he'd been running on adrenalin for the last hour. He was used it from the long missions with the Science Ninja Team.

"What's up boss?" Bolivar smirked. His young polish second in command had come to know Joe's moods very well over the past three years leaned back in his seat lacing his fingers and waited patiently for Joe to respond to his question.

"Just phantoms and strange star shaped objects." Joe muttered Bolivar could be a better second in command if he took his job more seriously, sometimes he reminded Joe of Jinpei some days, and he spent the first year trying not to punch him because he could grate on Joe's nerves immensely. "I'm going to my quarters, if something else show's up notify me straight away."

"Sure thing Commander. I hope this trip proves to be uneventful for the next few hours back to base." Bolivar shook his head and returned to his station, speaking Joe's thoughts as he left the bridge to get some sleep before they entered planet Cypher's atmosphere. Joe figured he would be promoted when he left to Commander, but secretly he hoped not. Bolivar wasn't ready for it. Asha on the other had had the respect of the rest of the crew and they listened to her more than they listened to Bolivar. Hopeful if she was promoted too she could keep the ship and crew intact at least.

The crew were due for a rest, and some of the crew on sleep duty would be up soon to replace them. He figured it was time he got some rest so he was fresh to report to high command at the end of the mission.

After getting into the elevator to go to his quarters Joe couldn't get the thought of Asha and longing to touch her out of his mind. He had to forget about her, she had a contract to stay in space for another year at least and he was leaving go home to Earth it just couldn't work. Yet he wanted to kiss just once…Damn it. Why? He argued with his conscious. How many times did you tell Ken off for being like this stand offish and ignoring someone who was worthy of him?

_A hell of a lot_. He responded to his own internal argument.

And now you find yourself doing the same things and ignoring her, even though you've seen the look in her eyes that tells you she's attracted to you too. He could feel the chemistry between them from across the bridge on a daily basis. It was like torture to his soul to ignore her. The last time he felt like this was with Jun, but he realized her heart was elsewhere, it made it easier for him to compress his emotions knowing she loved Ken. When he looked at her picture now he only felt a brotherly fondness for someone he shared a special connection with.

Joe walked out of the lift and down the hall, a few seconds later he walked into his room stopping long enough to yank off his black leather boots and rub his toes to bring back the circulation into them. Loosening the collar of his black Commanders uniform he sighed with relief to be finally taking a break. Sinking down onto his bed onto the cool inviting sheets he began to drift off to sleep. A knock at the door brought him out of his relaxed state. Annoyed at being disturbed but knowing he just gave an order to be notified of anything unusual he pressed the button next to his bed to open the door and let the messenger in.

"Commander Asakura." A familiar feminine voice greeted him formally.

"Asha, what's up?" He asked a bit too abruptly.

"_You_ sir…is what's up." Asha stood a respectful distance from him but she didn't waste anytime getting to the point, it was another thing that attracted him to her. Joe hadn't moved from his bed, turning his gaze onto his subordinate he questioned her with his eyes. "I don't know what your referring to Asha…does the crew have a problem with my command that needs addressing?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Asha rebuked, her steady gaze challenging him in a way that made her even more attractive to him.

"Enlighten me." Joe narrowed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

Asha didn't utter another word- she just stood there staring at him. Like she wanted to say something but didn't dare too, and finally she found some angry words to throw at him. "Stubborn mule, you stare at me like you want me, and then deny it in private. I came here because of how you looked at me on the bridge a few moments ago…you know I don't need a Commander who flirts with me…it so unprofessional. Is it because I'm Indian? You'd rather a sweet Italian girl who'll fall at your feet… _Well it won't be me._ I know what happens to female subordinates under some commands in this federation. I won't lose a promotion because I didn't sleep with you."

She's got guts and spirit, I like it. Joe though, his heart began to race. And she's right, he mused, that's why he hesitated when it came to his feelings for her.

He'd heard about Commander Saban on Riga and how he manipulated several female officers to sleep with him with the threat of being sent remote bases if they didn't comply and told it would be worse for them if they spoke out about it and that was just the start of his crimes. The man was stripped of his rank and ended up in a Federation prison a year ago, but it left its scar across the federation command when it came to relationships.

Slowly Joe sat up- lifting his tired legs over the edge of the bed he stood up and walked over to pour himself a soda from his bar fridge. The mixture of her oxford English accent with a hint of her native country India only made her more charming to him. Joe loved listening to her talk.

"I _won't _take advantage of you Asha…I'm going home when we reach the base, and a recommendation for you promotion based on performance during the mission is already sent in ahead to command central. So you have no fear of me taking advantage of you." He reassured her. "And if I find you attractive then that's my problem not yours." Good that's something Ken wouldn't have done! Joe felt like doing a little victory dance.

Looking at the picture of Ken and Jun with their two year old son and new baby daughter, Jun looked radiant in the picture, and so did Ken.

Then there was Jason…the last picture his foster family sent to him he was five years old…he was missing out on so much of his childhood… his reason for leaving his command.

"So you sincerely find me attractive…sir." Asha sounded cautious, walking over to stand closer to him.

"As I said- my problem…not yours. I think its time for you to get some rest." Joe felt his heart begin to pound faster when she put a hand on his arm. He wanted to tell her let go, but at the same time he didn't.

"I feel it too…I just needed to know…that…that." She stuttered. Joe knew she was putting herself on the line here by admitting her feelings for him openly.

She let go and turned abruptly to leave, taking his lack of response and a rejection of her affections.

Without thinking Joe reached out his hand and grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. Gently he turned her to face him, circling his arms around her tiny waist and before he knew it he was kissing her. Her lips tasted like sweet cherries Joe couldn't get enough of her. The kiss grew deeper and more urgent. Running his fingers through her silky ebony hair he allowed the barriers standing between them to breakdown until nothing remained to stop him from taking her to his bed.

Except one thing…

One thing did still stand in his way. Causing him to pull away from her abruptly he drew in a deep breath to pull himself down from the natural high of euphoria that kissing Asha had taken him too.

"Asha…I can't…I can't do this to you." Joe felt his frustration screaming to be released. "If we're found out even once it could mean a court martial for both of us." He had to stop it before it went too far.

Jason was the result of his compulsiveness. He didn't regret him being born, but he didn't want to place another woman in that position. And his reason for being more cautious that he had been when he was on the Science Ninja Team.

"Too late Commander...You had me the first time I saw you three years ago when the ship docked into the last base I was assigned to. Something about you told me you're special. I wanted to be part of your team from that moment…even if it was just to see you everyday and never be with you like this. " Asha didn't let go of him, instead she circled her arms around his neck, gently she pulled his face down onto hers rubbing noses and enjoying each others touch. He could feel the light moisture of her breath on his skin sending wonderful sensations down his spine. She felt so fragile in his arms, even though she wasn't, her five foot three height made him tower over her. He wanted to protect her, the feeling was overwhelming. He wanted her so much…

"We have 2 hours…until we reach base, and then you're gone." Asha whispered. That was enough for Joe, without any more hesitation they began stripping off their uniforms and together they fell onto his bed entwined in a lovers embrace…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Joe woke up feeling groggy from his light slumber, running his fingers through his untidy hair- it took him a few seconds to realize Asha was gone after reaching out a hand to touch her. Still feeling the warmth of her soft body next him, with the sweet smell of their love making lingered in the air around him, Joe embraced it for as long as he could before he reluctantly got out of bed. As quiet as a hunter she left him, and Joe knew the next time he saw her would be up on the bridge and he had to pretend nothing happened between them.

Dressing quickly back into his uniform he had only ten minutes to be back on the bridge, he felt more refreshed than he had in ages. Sometimes I miss just transmuting into my uniform. He thought as he did up the silver clips up on his knee length black boots.

* * * *

"Gently Charlie…don't need to go in at a break neck speed to make a lasting impression on the docking crew." Joe grinned knowingly at his helmsman. He liked a Charlie- an older Ameris man had a need to land the ship quickly on this run for some unknown reason.

"What? Don't ya trust me boss?" He said as he slowed down. "I just wanna make ya last landing memorable."

"I just don't like dents on my ship..." Joe scolded him lightly. "She's precious to me." Joe said trying not to look at Asha, even though he caught glimpsed of her in his peripheral vision. She kept her on eyes staring directly on her screens for which he was grateful.

"Yep she sure is an amazin ship boss, something special…and we're gonna miss you in her Command seat." Charlie said sincerely. Tenderly the ships helmsmen brought them in gliding gracefully into their docking like a wedged tail Eagle coming into land.

A murmur echoing Charlie's sentiments went throughout the bridge. Pride in his crew swelled up inside of Joe as they shouted three cheers for him. They truly respected him as a Commander, something he felt he earned over the years. Warming his heart that he could bring a team together almost as good as Ken. Despite his eagerness to be back on Earth he was going to miss them- and the friendships form in that time- Especially Asha, but then she held a special place inside of him and he was missing her already.

The ship came to a standstill in the docking bay along side another ship called 'The Indy' a few hours ago. Joe didn't like the Commander of _'The Indy'_, the man seemed to think the missions were some kind of competition to see who is the better ship and Commander on the results brought back in. The man's insecurities annoyed Joe immensely, especially when he started comparing his own helmsman to Ryu in skill level. Joe noted a few large dents that had occurred during a simple docking procedure that could have easily have been avoided a few months back. The man was no where near as skilled in the pilot's seat as Ryu or Ken.

"Time to depart. Good as always everyone…And I'm going to miss you lot too, try not to give my replacement to much of a hard time." Joe grinned wildly remembering his early days in the Command seat and some of the mistakes he made in trying to get people to do what he wanted them to do, until he realized he could be intimidating. And a change of some of the bridge crew helped.

Standing up he caught a glimpse of Asha, she hadn't uttered a word when the rest of the crew talked about his departure. Silently she continued making copies of data to give to the command centre information department. Keeping her emotions hidden from everyone, he could see through the cracks in her armour, he had come to know her well over the past two years. Did he love her? Joe drew in a deep breath and quickly left the bridge. Yes he did he had fallen deeply in love…but he still had to leave her, he couldn't stay just to be close to Asha, he had a promise to keep for his son, and this time he intended to follow through on it.

* * * *

"Commander Asakura…come in." General Bistow stood up from his desk to clasp hands with Joe.

"Would you like something to drink…coffee…tea?" He offered looking at his personal assistant standing at the door. A young male officer waited for his next order or dismissal.

"No thanks…" Joe declined. General Bristow dismissed the man and closed the door.

"I hear you not going to take on even another year is that correct?" He asked sitting down behind his desk.

"Sir, I have son and a promise to keep. I've already let him down a few times over the past few years." Joe explained. "He needs me more than you do."

The General acknowledged Joe's response with a brisk nod and then turned his laptop around- it had the image Joe had told Asha to send. "Joe I'm concerned about this object and the description you gave it. Nothing has ever come up about Galactor in almost five years. Not since the Science Ninja Team gave their lives to defeat them. But you identified this as being a Devilstar ship?'

"The shape is familiar. As you know I worked in the army at the time and go a close look at one these ships. But I could be wrong- it just might be a similar design being used by an alien species we don't know about yet." Joe mused staring at the object. "We know Spectra already has inhabitants, occasionally we've even ran into a few. They're hostile, and don't want anything to do with us."

The General agreed with Joe's statement about Spectra, the federation ships had orders to stay away from the unfriendly planet to avoid any more skirmishes, so far in the past year no one had any encounters with them.

"I still don't want to let you go Joe…I don't like losing good Commanders, especially one of your quality. You can make a real difference here if you stay, maybe end up a General." General Bistow stared hard into Joe's face to see his reaction.

Joe stood up shaking his head smiling at the compliments. "Sir, I can make a difference in my son's life…I will be raising him myself like I should have been doing for the past four years. I can always come back…eventually." He indicated. Yes…he could…Asha's exquisite beauty flashed before his eyes.

"I can see I can't convince you…" The General let out a deep sigh. "Well I've chosen a replacement for your Command."

"Who?" Joe asked, wanting to know the name of his successor.

General Bistow began talking. "I'm promoting Lieutenant Asha Sarin to her first command position. I know it's a big jump but I feel she's up for it. You're second in command Bolivar is going to another ship. He's not ready to take command…I can see that in your reports. I think he won't handle not being offered the ship, so I'm sending to the Indy for a while. I'm allocating a new second in command that would compliment Asha's style. I made a mistake not making her your second in command when I should have. I see that now. She would have been a better for you than Bolivar."

"She's level headed General- her intelligence and good intuition has served me well since she became part of the crew- I know she won't disappoint you." Joe spoke the truth. Asha could easily take a command position now. He couldn't think of anyone else who he'd feel more confident in taking his place.

General Bistow folded his hands behind his back as he formally addressed his departing Commander. "Good, I'm glad to see you think the same as I do about it…she's outside. Just tell her to come straight in on your way out."

Joe nodded sharply and opened he door to leave when the General spoke again. "Joe, all the best, if you're son's anything like you like your quality…he'll be someone worth having on a team one day."

"Thank you sir.." Joe responded and he walked out the door to look straight into Asha's pain filled eyes.

Everything about her stance and facial expression remained professional immaculately groomed from head to toe she projected the air of an officer ready to take the helm of her own ship. From the way she looked at him no one would know they had been intimate only a few hours ago. Her eyes gave it away to him. Her sorrow evident in the way she looked passed him as she headed into the Generals office.

"Asha…meet me on the ship later. I have to pack my bags." Joe whispered urgently wanting to steal another moment alone with her if he could- just one last time together.

"I'll try Commander…" Her voice broke," this is hard for me too." And she hurried passed him into the office to learn about her promotion.

* * * *

Asha didn't come to him when he was in his quarters packing up his belongings. Sadly he figured she wouldn't, Asha had already said good bye to him hours earlier. Joe wasn't really all that good at saying goodbye himself, so he knew this was for the best.

Picking up his precious photo's of his friends he took a few minutes to look at their faces. Ryu and Jinpei on their trawler bringing in a net of fish. Ryu's wedding to Sianetta in his home village… A pregnant Jun glowing with the anticipation of her child coming birth, and the short letter she sent saying Ken wouldn't leave her belly alone always wanting to feel for feet and movement. He felt the love and warmth in her words and figured she wasn't really that annoyed by his over excitement. And the updated photo of the growing family.

He's be seeing them soon, Utoland was his first stop before he headed to the Caribbean Island resort Jason's foster family were on vacation at to start the transition process for him to come and live with Joe.

Picking up his bag, he looked over at his small bed to see the light catch something glittering sitting in the middle of it. Gently he picked up a fine gold necklace that belonged to Asha. The delicate golden Angel from her native land, hanging on a deceptively fine gold chain was heartbreakingly beautiful, just like its owner.

A piece of paper sat next it. _Remember me…I will never forget you…_ was all she wrote. Her way of saying _I love you…_

Clasping it in his hand he closed his eyes fighting back the unexpected tears and the pain of anguish that filled his heart. "I won't forget you…" He whispered. "Good luck Asha…you'll make a good Commander, take care of our ship."

With the golden Angel still in hand Joe picked up his bag and left his ship to board a transport leaving in only a few minutes that would take him home…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a long journey from the planet Cypher, the whole way Joe thought a great deal about Asha, seeing her standing in the distance watching his transport star ship leave the docking bay made him ache for her. He wanted to burn that image of her in his mind forever…along with stolen moment in his quarters on the Endeavour. A long uneventful journey eventually brought back home…to Utoland.

Stepping onto the ground from the small plane that brought to Utoland's main airport Joe felt a rush of warm summer air hit his face along with the bright sunlight warming his soul- he could have dropped his bag in that moment and kissed the tarmac.

It did feel wonderful to be home at last…

"Over here!" Ken called out to him, holding his toddler son in his arms. Jamie would have to be three Joe thought looking at the little boy with black hair and fair skin. The boy pointed at the plane and said something to his father. Ken responded with a smile and walked towards Joe.

"It suits you…being a father." Joe said clasping hands with Ken- Ken put his son down on the ground and little boy hugged his legs, and then he lightly punched Joe in the shoulder.

"For old times sake." Ken grinned. "Its good to have you home brother." And Ken's voice filled with emotion and he quickly embraced Joe with a manly slap on the back. Joe shared the sentiment and returned his embrace.

"It's good to be here…where's Jun?" Joe asked looking around for her.

"She's at home with the baby- it's been a rough week. Syrah has been sick keeping her up most of the night. She's dog tired, almost sleepwalking at the moment. So I told her to stay in bed and get some rest, I'd bring Jamie to meet you. They were both sleeping when we left." Ken explained on the way to the car.

"How old is Syrah now?" Joe looked at Jamie, and then at Ken, he looks more like his mother, Joe concluded. Soft dark hair and big green eyes…

"She's not quite six months old…and an active baby! She's trying to crawl already." Ken said proudly.

"She has an older brother to teach her how too." Joe ruffled Jamie's hair, and the little boy shied away from him.

"He can be shy sometimes…He's seen your picture…" Ken apologised.

"Don't worry, he'll get used to me!" Joe said throwing his bag into the back of the four wheel drive.

"Joe I'll have to drop you and Jamie off at home and go back to the restaurant for a few hours…I've just hired a new chief and I need to do a few other admin things…" Ken said after he finished strapping Jamie into his car seat and handed him a book to keep him entertained on the drive him home.

For a while they drove in a comfortable silence, Joe taking in the familiar surroundings and trying to bring his thoughts back to the new life he was starting. How many times can a person start over? He thought… I find love only to have to leave her behind anyway, I miss her so much, I wish there was a way our lives would follow the same path…

I have a son, and I leave him for someone else to raise so I can go and get enough money for us to live together…I'm always starting my life over again, I'm always at the beginning of my life rather than living it…

Joe gave Ken a sideways glace and then over his shoulder at his son. Ken was living his dream…But did he really have one? Yes…to watch Jason grow up, be his father and not lose any more time with him.

"So, how's the restaurant business doing?" Joe asked, deciding he didn't need the silence any longer.

Ken's face brightened up at that question. "Busy…" Ken replied. "Its going fantastic! It's been so busy that I'm able to hire a manager to ease up the workload. Jun and I really don't have to work as many hours as we used too. But we still like to oversee what's happening there."

"Sounds good...speaking of Jun…when are you going to make a decent woman out of her?" Joe grinned, he couldn't resist that line.

Ken pulled a face, but kept his focus on the road. "Straight to the point aren't ya…Two years ago if you came home when you said you would…it didn't feel right us getting married…the whole team not being there. My best man out of town, how was it going happen!"

"You waited all those years for me to come home? I'm flattered." Joe said in surprise, and all this time he just though they hadn't got round to it with babies coming along.

"Yep, she even has a wedding dress that I'm not allowed to look at…and she's not waiting any longer so in a few days time…guess what Joe." Ken beamed.

"Let me think…you're getting married." Joe answered.

"Mummee…daddy, get married…party…balloons…cake…two more sleeps!" Jamie squealed with delight from the back seat.

"That's right son!" Ken responded to him. "We're having it all at the restaurant, for the first time in years we're closed that night for our private party."

"So where is Ryu and Jinpei." Joe quizzed giving Ken a side long stare.

"You want to ruin all the surprises in one hit don't ya." Ken joked. "Okay, they're at Ryu's mariner waiting for a phone call to say you're here and to come over to our house. They only have a few days and have to fly back to the Island, it's the fishing season but they didn't want to miss your home coming…so Jun and I figured it was a good time to get married…I organised a place you can go and get fitted for a suit by the way, you're uniform is smart and looks good on you, but you know its not good to out do the groom…"

Joe looked down at his military uniform. Ken was right- it was time to change into something more casual. He had forgotten about it until Ken mentioned it. Over the years since he was a young teenager Joe had become accustomed to wearing the same clothing day in and day out…he hadn't given it much thought until now.

"I got a pair of jeans and T-shirt…I suppose I could get changed at your house." Joe indicated, becoming fully aware of his military status in this urban environment.

"Sure can, then I want to hear about your tour of duty later tonight over a glass of port…" Ken demeanour changed, for a moment he looked troubled. "We have a few things to catch on."

"Like what…exactly?" Joe became a little guarded- something was on Ken's mind.

"It has to do with Mark, but I can't discuss it now." Ken glanced at his son in the back seat to indicate to Joe the sensitivity of the conversation. "Please don't try and bring it up with Jun, you'll just upset her and she doesn't need it right now okay."

"Alright, I'll ask you again later." Joe said respectfully, inside he was anxious to find out what had happened in his absence, but he knew better than to push for information when Ken had asked him to wait. Ken pulled up in front of their house and opened the garage door with his remote to let them in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Joe followed Ken and Jamie up the stairs into the main living room.

He stopped at the top of the staircase to take in the surroundings- the 'house' had previously been an old whare house, Ken and Jun had it renovated into a home, spacious with landscaping outside and a play area for the kids.

The house was made of a series of landings from the bottom floor level up to four levels- Each had timber polished floors with huge mats covering the floors. The enormous window's only added to the effect of open space. Joe let a low whistle as his eyes swept over the layout. The main staircase was in the middle of the room finishing at a landing that made it look like the whole thing floated in mid air. The landing had a long walkway leading to what could only be other rooms in the house. The only thing that looked out of place was the child proof gates on the landings and at the bottom of the staircases.

After taking it all in Joe eventually managed to comment. "I'm impressed, you said it was huge…I just didn't expect it to be this impressive."

"Glad you approve, we love it too." Jun called out to him from the top of the stairs holding her baby daughter in her arms, she opened the gate and locked it behind her and walked down the stairs watching him the whole way like he'd vanish if she took her eyes off him.

When she reached the landing Ken was the first to greet, he quickly scooped his baby girl into his arms talking to her and cooing. Joe wasn't used to seeing this side of Ken. This is the man who could take down fifty goons on his own in a matter of minutes…cooing to a smiling baby, delighted in how he responded she and cooed back and stretched out her tiny arms towards her fathers face. Joe shook his head and smiled at his brother, he liked this change in Ken.

Jun didn't hold back even for a second racing over to him giving him and wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close. "I missed you Joe…email just isn't the same as seeing you."

"Jun, I missed you too…all of you, I'm happy to be back and this time I'm staying." Joe promised.

"I hope so…" She whispered pulling away from him she studied him as if seeing him with new eyes. "You look very handsome in that uniform Joe Asakura…every bit a Commander of a Starship."

Joe felt a blush rising to his cheeks and he moved away embarrassed by her compliment. Only Jun could make him feel that way with a compliment. "Thanks Jun, he coughed into his hand and walked towards the other end of the room towards the kitchen.

"I need a drink...of some kind." Joe worked to keep the emotions swelling up inside and threatening to undo him at bay. He'd missed Jun and Ken more than he realized. And now they have a family…

"I'll call Ryu and Jinpei- they'll be here as soon I bet I have to get going so I' can be back in time for dinner." Ken said picking up his cordless phone he dialled Ryu's mariner.

He briefly spoke to Ryu and then walked over to Jun- embracing her lovingly he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Gotta go honey…see ya tonight. I love you…all of you." He said glancing down at his son.

"Daddy's going to work, you be good for mum okay." Ken's face became stern. Jamie's expression was a picture of toddler innocent. "Yes daddy." He responded and then ran over to his toys in the corner and began playing aeroplanes with one of them.

* * * *

A short while later Joe watched Jun as prepared food for her children in their huge industrial style kitchen with all the trimmings. Joe was impressed with it and told her as she prepared the food. "Ken wanted it badly when the architect was designing the interior. It was a stretch on the budget, but it keeps him happy." Jun said and held out a plate of sandwiches to him. "Can you give that to Jamie, he has a little table he sits at to eat in his play area."

"Sure…" Joe took the plate and headed into the main living area over to the corner full of toys. Jamie had managed to scatter a fair few of them out of the play area. Without hesitation he grabbed the plate out of Joe's outstretched hand and plonked it down onto his table and proceeded to demolish the sandwiches one by one.

I remember Jason being like that with food at his age, an insatiable appetite…I was at the supermarket almost everyday- I wonder what he's like now. Joe thought heading back to the kitchen.

By this time Jun had a bottle ready for her baby girl and they two of then walked into the spacious lounge room. She picked her up off the floor- put a bib around her neck as Syrah's hungry eyes told her mother to get on with it. Jun relaxed with her baby sucking at the bottle of milk.

"How have you been?" He asked, small talk wasn't his greatest strength, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Jun sounded tired, but happy, "Busy…raising children and running a restaurant takes up most of our time. Ken and I haven't had any time to ourselves since Jamie was born."

"What about you," Her eyes become concerned. "How have you been?"

He hesitated, not knowing how to answer that. "Looking forward to seeing Jason…I need to find a way to settle down to life, rather than living as a nomad."

"I see…sooo...was it hard to leave your command?" Jun's face became inquisitive.

"In some ways no…it wasn't like being on the Science Ninja Team. But I something's I'll miss." Joe thought of Asha, yes he was going to miss her.

Jun seemed to sense something in what he said. "What was she like?" She asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Joe sat back in surprise at Jun intuitiveness.

She leaned forward as much as her baby would allow her. "The woman you left behind…to come home. Joe I can see the chain at your throat, the Angel."

"And I thought it was Ken who doesn't miss a thing." He chuckled, and then as he reflected on what he had to leave behind his heart saddened. "She was as exquisite and petite as the necklace, strong and smart. I feel in love with her, and then I had to leave her."

"Did you tell her?" Jun asked- her tone held a sense of compassion. "Did you ever acknowledge how you felt or did keep to yourself…ignoring any signs she gave of returned affections."

"She left me this…it s sign of how she felt about me." Joe answered taking off the necklace he stared at the detailed pendant. "I wasn't spoken between us…but I think she knew…especially in our last few hours together." He couldn't help but smile softly at that memory.

Jun relaxed again, for some reason it was important to her that he told Asha.

"Her name is Asha, and she's now the Commander of our ship…the Endeavour." Joe felt a sense of pride in Asha for landing her own ship and crew. It was well earned.

Jun's face became distant. "I…just felt for her that's all…loving someone and not being able to be with them is heart wrenching. Especially when he's your commander and you can do nothing about it like a person can under normal circumstances."

Then she snapped back to the present. "But those days are over and I have my Eagle…"

"Yes you do…Jun I hope Asha comes back into my life someday….and we can finish what we started. Until then I have to focus on Jason and looking for a place to live here and schools to send him too…I have so much to do this week before I go and meet him to bring him home." Joe gently rolled the pendant in his fingers- it wasn't likely to happen unless he went back into outer space again. She was another love he had to learn to forget about.

The front door opening distracted him as Ryu and Jinpei bounded up the stairs to the landing they were on.

"Joe!" The Swallow shouted gleefully. "About time you came home."

"Yeah, been gone way to long brother." Ryu said sharing Jinpei's sentiments on Joe's long absence. Joe stood up and walked over to them knowing what would follow as the both of them gave him brotherly bear hugs.

"Wow, what happened to your hair?" Joe asked Jinpei. He was about to ruffle it like he used to when the Swallow stepped out of range.

"It took me an hour to get it looking like this, don't mess with it." He warned.

"That bird's nest is supposed to be a hairstyle…" Joe raised a quizzical brow, Jinpei had grown up. He was almost as tall as Joe…

"Girls like it…besides look who's talking when it comes to hair." Jinpei grinned.

"Mine takes me two minutes…" Joe grinned back, he was never that obsessive about his appearance as Jinpei had become at nineteen.

"Show off." Jinpei muttered.

He'd missed them too. Bolivar has some of Jinpei's traits, but he still wasn't the Swallow- and no one out classed Ryu when it came to flying a ship…

"I…missed us…I missed what it was like to be part of team that was more like a family." Joe croaked with the sudden feelings that came rushing at him like a train.

"We're all still here…its okay Joe- you have to live your life too." Jun said. "I have to put the kids to bed, I'll be back soon."

Quickly she walked over to Jamie and taking hold of hand, he didn't look interested in napping right now. Too much was happening around him. And he told his mother as much, but Jun wasn't hearing it, and she almost dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom.

She came back a few minutes later and collapsed onto the lounge sighing heavily with relief. "Time out for at least an hour…"

"Bro, I brought the real estate listings for rental homes…" Jinpei handed him a few sheets of paper.

Joe ran his eyes over it seeing if anything stood out. He could have lived at G-town since he was still employed by the federation, but he opted not too. Jason needed something normal in his life- he wanted to live closer to Ken and Jun.

"This one looks good…" He mused- the three bedroom apartment was in his price range and about fifteen minutes from Ken and Jun.

Jun piped up and began filling him in. "You have an appointment with a realtor to show you a few places tomorrow. I can be hard to get one apparently. We figured you would have wanted to get it sorted before you left to meet up with Jason…then you have a suit fitting for the wedding in two days time…after that…it's your time."

"Thanks guy's I appreciate it…and Jun, congratulations on finally getting married…or at least in two days time!" Joe smiled warmly.

"Sis…Sianetta is out doing a few things for you…she said something about a maid of honour dress and something else…" Ryu scratched his head in thought as to what else she said she has to do.

"She's a gem Ryu for doing those things for me." Jun winked at the Owl who blushed with pride and love for his wife.

"She sure is…" Ryu grinned like a school boy.

Exhaustion came over Joe in waves- he was warned about it from people who had made the long trip before. "I'd love to keep talking but it was a long trip from outer space. Jet lag…"

"I have a room ready for you Joe." Jun went to stand up but he waved a hand indicating she stay put.

"Just point me in the right direction…Guy's we'll talk more over dinner." Joe rubbed his eyes, he knew it would hit him fast, he just didn't realize it would make he feel like a walking zombie.

Vaguely he followed Jun's directions up two flights of stairs and down a corridor into a spare bedroom, dropping his bags- Joe collapsed into a heap on the comfortable bed and fell into a deep slumber…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Joe woke from what he could only call a nightmare, the constant glowing eyes gazing intently at him was enough to set his nerves on edge. Shaking his head he was able to get the image out of his foggy brain from a deep sleep. He figured the dream was a lingering reminder of the living nightmare he experienced on their last mission to finish of Sosai Z and Galactor.

"Are you awake?" A very young boy's voice asked.

"Yeah kinda…" Joe sat upright really quickly- a wave of dizziness forced him to slow down his movements.

"Daddy's home…and he's cooking dinner." Jamie informed him. Having delivered his message the small boy ran out of the room.

"Are you disturbing out guest?" He heard Jun scold him.

"No." Jamie said innocently. "He's awake…see…"

Joe quickly changed into his more casual clothing and left the room. "He's okay Jun…he didn't wake me up."

She straightened up and looked at Jamie and then back at Joe. "Oh…I see, well Jamie, its time for bath and bed…"

"But mummy…I want to sit with the grown ups." He whined. "Pleasssseeeee."

"You've already had your dinner…now its bed time." Tension mounting in her voice.

"But…" He started again.

One look at his mothers face ended any further arguments and Jamie ran towards the other end of the room and into the bathroom.

"You haven't lost your touch with little kids." Joe said walking towards her.

"Sometimes it's hard to get him to co-operate- he doesn't always give in this easily. He can be very head strong." Jun said sighing.

Sounds familiar Joe thought and an image of Jason as a three year old popped into his mind throwing a toddler tantrum.

"What are you smiling about?" Jun frowned, and then it dawned on her. "It won't be long…and then Jason will be home with you where he belongs."

"You read my mind…" Joe's grin broadened, he hoped the next five days would go quickly. The sooner he was with him the better.

"We'll talk more at dinner- I have to go and bath Jamie and then get him off to bed…the next drama in my life." She smiled and ran after her son.

Joe took his time walking down the stairs, the usual banter happening in the living room felt welcoming. How long has it been since I heard their voices…too long. Joe thought. Halting at landing and waited for a few seconds before making his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Joe." Jinpei cheerfully yelled.

Ken popped his head out from the kitchen, speaking in a low deliberate tone. "Keep it down Jinpei…Syrah is only just asleep and Jamie would be in bed by now…if you wake her so help you…Jun will have strung from the rafters."

Jinpei flinched. "Scary…I know what she's like when she's mad."

"Smells good. Italian?" Joe asked.

"The classic Pizza and salad just like the old days." Ken smiled and went back to his work in the kitchen.

"Its no ordinary pizza, gourmet is what he does these days." Ryu's hungry eyes turned towards the kitchen, and young slender girl with short blond hair and a warm friendly smile emerged.

"Joe…I'd like you to meet my wife. Sianetta." Ryu affectionately introduced her.

"I've heard a lot about you…" She said extending her hand to greet him.

Joe accepted her handshake. "It's good to meet the woman who won Ryu, I'm happy to meet you too."

Jun joined them a few minutes later and Ken got on with serving out dinner.

The talk throughout dinner was mainly about Joe's time in the Federation fleet and outer planets. Joe kept it simple leaving out his 'relationship' with Asha- he didn't feel like being questioned about it be the rest of the team. There was no point.

"You're gonna love dessert!" Ken said with a big smile spreading across his face. "New York cheese cake with raspberry puree…"

"It's the best! We sell out of it all the time at the "Seabird" Restaurant. You know there are people who ring up at the time of booking to reserve it so they don't miss out." Jun smiled proudly at Ken.

"I didn't know he'd become so passionate about cooking." Joe observed as Ken brought out slices on plates professionally decorated with chocolate and raspberries. "I'm impressed…" Joe said, and dug into it. He could see why it was in such high demand as it melted in his mouth.

Not long after dinner finished Ryu, Sianetta and Jinpei decided to leave early. "We'll talk more tomorrow night at the wedding reception." They indicated. "Besides us there's only Kamo and his wife there so we won't have to be guarded."

"Yes you will…that's until the staff leave Jin." Jun warned, picking up the plates. "They don't know we're the former Science Ninja Team.

A few minutes later the three of them were in the kitchen cleaning up the mess.

"Ken, you really have to be tidier at home, you don't have an apprentice cleaning up behind you…you have me." Jun scolded him.

"I try…" Ken shrugged his shoulders and shot her a pleading look.

"Forget sweet talking your way out of it too." Jun said after loading the dishwasher.

"See what I have to contend with now?" Ken's became pensive.

Joe smiled broadly and in joking manner said. "Galactor maybe gone…but Ken you have bigger things to worry about these days."

Jun playfully punched Ken's shoulder. "You bet he does…he's getting married to his Swan tomorrow...sweetheart I'm going to bed to get some beauty sleep, I don't want to have ugly dark bags under my eyes in our wedding photos tomorrow."

"I'll be up soon…"Ken lightly kissed her lips.

"Don't wake me…you can wait until tomorrow night." She smiled mischievously.

"I can't wait." Ken smiled at the promise. Joe tuned out from the conversation between them.

Jun said goodnight to Joe to quickly left the room.

Ken poured them both a glass of old style whisky on ice and indicated they head towards the lounge room.

Ken put on some soft ambient music and sat down opposite Joe stretching out on his comfortable lounge, yawning and then sipped his drink.

"That's better…" Ken sighed.

"I'm not so relaxed Ken. I have so much to do in a few days it's not funny…" Joe's head swam with the tasks he'd set for himself to be completed by the time he left Utoland.

"I can see you're keen to be gone again, but have some patience, you'll see him soon and then everything will be like it should have been all along." Ken sat up placed his glass on the coffee table.

Joe frowned. "What do you mean? You're the one who told me it was a great opportunity. So you think I made some kind of big mistake now?"

Ken ignored his facial expression. "I didn't quite say that, Joe and me saying something to you would be hypercritical considering I also in the end chose to be out Marks life in a time when there were doubts…"

"Your identity was exposed by Galactor- you didn't have much of choice if you wanted to protect him." Joe pointed out, in a way he knew he was defending his own choice to leave Jason and go into space for over four years.

"Fat lot of good it did! He became a target anyway…" Ken's eyes held regret in them. "And now…he…" Ken stopped and picked up his drink again.

"What's going on Ken, what couldn't you talk about in front of Jun that's upsetting her." Joe cut straight to the point.

"Alright, Natasha's been very ill, from what we learned she's been in and out of hospital for the past two years." Ken sounded worried. "We finally got it out of Matt after Mark mentioned it over the phone. Marks scared of losing his mother and I don't blame him. I've been down that path, when my own mother died."

"They were keeping it from you?" Joe asked.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Mark blurting it out we wouldn't have known how seriously sick she really is." Ken said- standing up slowly he walked over to stand with his hands on the railing.

"What's the illness?" Joe questioned, feeling concerned for the Butlers and for Mark.

"They don't know, its still undiagnosed." Ken's tone dropped from the weight of the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ken." Joe sat looking into his glass. "Let's just hope they work it out soon and she'll be fine."

"Matt said Dr Anderson is helping with diagnosis…its not like they can do an implant to fix whatever's going on like they did for me. I just hope Dr Anderson can help. Jun cried for hours when she found out, she feels like we should be in Ameris. But knows its not that easy, we have our life here in Utoland… even if we were in Ameris, there's nothing she can do about it."

Joe finally confessed to his own reservations since he arrived back in Utoland. "To tell you the truth Ken if it wasn't for your wedding I'd be on a plane to see Jason in the morning. I hate waiting around… I know I said I'd be here a week, but I just can't hang around. I know he's on holidays with his foster family…I'll find out where they are and go to the resort…then he can come home with me sooner."

Ken only nodded his head- a silent understanding fell between them. They didn't need any more words on the subject to express how they felt.

Ken let go of the railing and walked back to his comfortable lounge and sat down again. "Good luck Joe, book you're flight and leave the reception when you're ready. I know better than to try and hold you here a second more than you're prepared to give."

"I'm calling Anderson first thing in the morning to make the arrangements... I'm glad you understand." Joe sculled his drink, the warmth of amber liquid slid down his throat setting his chest on fire on its way to his stomach. It felt good- it relaxed him more than anything else would have in that moment of rising impatience to be with his son. Up until then he'd suppressed it, out of respect for the family that's been raising him for the past four years.

"I do Joe, I do." Ken stood at the same time as Joe and clasped a hand on his shoulder. A sadness crossed Ken's face like he was thinking of events from his own past. Joe knew how much his fathers actions effect him, and Joe could see that in a way they still did. "It'll go great. You'll see."

"I hope so, I'm worried in a way, Jason might be angry with me for being gone longer than I promised…but I'll deal with that later, now I'm just going to enjoy seeing him again." Joe still felt tired from the long journey to Earth, but it wasn't over yet, he wasn't with his son.

"Goodnight, if I don't catch up with you in the morning, well the wedding is at 5pm on the balcony of our restaurant. Jun has the rings in her jewellery box. Try not to be late- you're the best man after all!" A smile flashed across Ken's face. He'd been looking forward to this day for sometime. Joe wasn't about to disappoint him by putting his own personal business first.

"You can count on me." Joe reassured him.

"I know you can be my second in command anytime." Ken grinned walking towards the stairs to go to bed.

"Nahhh, bro you can be mine." Joe grinned. The famous line out of Top Gun rolling of his lips…

"One more thing." Joe become more serious, he wasn't even sure if she should be bringing it up, but he felt Ken should know about what he saw on his last mission.

"What?' Ken stopped and turned around.

"I saw the weirdest thing on my last mission…something straight out of the past." Joe saw the image blaze through his mind. "It was ship…you know it looked just one the Devil stars used when we fought against Katse…strangest thing…the image was very blurry, but the shape gave me the creeps."

Ken's grimaced at the mention of Berg Katse. "It could be just a coincidence, or someone stole a ship from the first war and is using for illegal trafficking."

"That has to be it- after all they did catch one or two being fitted out by drug traffickers a few weeks after Galactor collapsed the first time." Ken mused.

"Yeah." Joe agreed. Why didn't he feel convinced and from the expression on Ken's face he wasn't totally convinced of his own conclusions either.

"Just keep an eye out…gee Joe are we just paranoid? The war's over, Katse, Gel Sadra…Egobossler and that Alien are all dead…it has to be ghost and nothing more." Ken jammed his hands angrily in his pockets like he wanted to believe it. "I have a family now…promise me you won't mention it to Jun, she'll only worry and I don't want her too, she's got enough to worry about with two little kids...and another one on the way."

"What? When were you going to mention this?" Joe knew he looked stunned.

"She only found out yesterday, so no one else knows but us… its early days yet so keep quiet for a while Joe…she worked out she's only just on five weeks." Ken wasn't smiling he looked worried. "It's my worst nightmare…to have Galactor suddenly appear again."

Joe regretted telling him, come to think of it, Jun didn't touch a drop of wine tonight... Ken was right he had enough to worry about, and Joe's thoughts on it weren't conclusive.

"If there's a threat of some kind I'll tell you ASAP. Being a Federation commander I'll have inside knowledge if anything comes from the sighting." Joe worked to set his mind at ease.

"Yeah…" Ken said running his fingers absently through his unruly hair he walked up the stairs towards the bedroom he shared with Jun.

Sighing heavily Joe decided to retire himself and get some sleep- he had a busy 24 hours ahead him…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Joe dialled the number again for the tenth time that morning- hoping someone would pick it up this time. Impatiently he listened to the dial tone ring out.

"Good Afternoon Dr Anderson's office." A polite female voice addressed him.

Of course, the time differences. He thought, so if its afternoon why didn't anyone pick up.

"I'm Commander Joe Asakura- I'd like to speak to Dr Anderson, its urgent." Joe's said with authority. His tone didn't make her falter one bit.

"I'm sorry Commander, Dr Anderson is in a meeting and he won't be out for sometime, can I take a message?" Dr Anderson's secretary responded in a neutral friendly tone.

"No, I said it's urgent, and I'm staying on the phone until you get him, understand. I've waited four years to make this phone call." Joe kept a small amount of restraint in his voice. He wasn't ready to unleash the lion on her just yet.

"I'll see what I can do." She said, and then she put him on hold.

It felt like an eternity that he sat there in Ken and Jun's living room waiting for Dr Anderson to pick up the phone. Joe didn't care, he needed to see Jason, and his impatience to leave Utoland grew by the minute.

Ken watched Jun joyfully playing with her two children. He figured nothing could wipe that happy smile off her face. From the way she's glowing pregnancy really does make her look even more beautiful. And motherhood suits her. He thought. After it's her wedding day, she should be the happiest woman on Earth.

She had a hairdresser coming in an hour along with a nanny to care for the kids while she preened herself for the ceremony later that afternoon. Joe figured it was good that he had to go out and look at a place to rent, he need to do something other than wait…

"Joe." Dr Anderson's said politely. "Its good to see you made it back to Earth safely."

"I can't talk for long, I have a lot to do today…and I've decided to go and see Jason earlier than planned." Joe didn't feel the need for chit chat- he had a busy day ahead of him.

"Its only five days and they'll be back in Ameris. Why don't you wait until then, I want to have a talk with you anyway about few thing regarding Jason and his implant before you take him back to Utoland." Dr Anderson said.

"No… I thought about it but I've come all this way to see him and I won't wait. I've never been a patient man Dr Anderson." Joe pointed out, and he wasn't backing down.

Dr Anderson sighed liked he had a lot on his mind. "I see, Joe it's important I speak with you in person about Jason…He's become close friends with Mark. You see Marks going through a tough time right now. His mother is very ill…he needs his friends close by. I just think it would be too much on Mark to take away his best friend-"

Joe still held his temper in as he spoke, a skill he'd learned well over the last four years. "Stop stalling, I've waited four years to see my own son…four years! I only went into space to so I could earn enough money to set us up in our own place and afford the education he needs… and that was only suppose to be two years at the maximum of two years. I appreciate all that you've done for him doc. If Mark needs him we can fly back to Ameris anytime…"

From the corner of his eye he could see Jun's head drop, he lips trembled like she was about to cry. Slowly she came to her feet and walked into the kitchen with Jamie in tow. He heard her talking to her son about what he would like to eat. Joe cursed himself- he should have thought of her when made those comments and walked to the other side of the room so she couldn't hear any of the conversation.

Anderson seemed to come to some kind of conclusion. "They're in the Bahama's, on Andos Island. The resorts called "Andos Island Resort…Joe they're not expecting you-"

"Thanks, I'll be in touch." Joe said cutting him off, he had all he needed to know. Dr Anderson was a decent man from what Joe could tell- after all he's looked out for his son for the past four years. But Joe just wasn't in the mood for being told when he could or couldn't see his son any more.

Joe looked up to see Jun standing in the doorway watching him solemnly. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked sipping from a mug of hot chocolate.

"Which part?" He question with caution, and hearing Ken's warning in the back of his mind he stood up and walked over to her.

"That if Mark needs Jason…you'll go to Ameris so he has someone to turn too…a friend. They've become like brothers over the past four years Joe…I'm so worried." She bit her lip, fighting back tears. "Sorry, I just get over emotional very easily these days."

Smiling warmly he circled her in his arms and gently cuddled her. "Ken told me your news, congratulations Jun…you make a wonderful mother…do you know that?"

"Thanks." She murmured, her sadness abated and she hugged him back. "I love my being a mother." Jun's sadness turned to joy in a heartbeat." Oh Joe…Ken and I are getting married… Today! I can't be sad on my wedding day. I've dreamed of it for so long…and now it's finally here."

When she pulled away from him her joy had returned.

Jun brightened even more. "I'll help you if you want me too. How about I organise your flight to the Bahama's while your out looking for a place to live…while your away I can decorate the apartment for you so Jason can some home to a place that has furniture. I'll keep it simple, nothing girly. See it as my welcome home present."

"Book the flight for tonight…after the reception….and with my money please, cause I do have some now…sure why not. I'd love the help." Joe could see her holding onto two kids shopping for his apartment, but loving it at the same time.

"I have to run…see you later Jun. enjoy today." Joe kissed her on the cheek, took the car keys from her outstretched hand and ran out the door to start his errands.

* * * *

Dr Anderson hung up the phone slowly. He hadn't anticipated Joe just taking off to the Bahama's like that. But then he should have known the man has a reputation for being impulsive.

"Kate." Dr Anderson called out to his secretary.

"Yes sir." She responded by walking to the door.

"Book me the first flight available to the Bahama's…I'm going to the Andos Resort, and it's not for a holiday. But I will need a room for at least an overnight stay." He said.

She didn't question him on it. "Right away sir." She said and went back to her desk and picked up the phone.

He needed to convince Joe to come and live I Ameris with Jason. Maybe telling Joe about his plans would be a good idea. After all the Condor would understand the need…and why deny his own son the chance to follow in his footsteps. For the last four years Dr Anderson had been secretly training Mark and Jason together. The dynamics of the pair as a team was amazing to watch. It was like they read each others minds when it came to the fighting routines he'd been teaching them. The boys complimented each other in their skills.

Natasha's illness came more as an unexpected convenience to him. Matt often needed someone to look after Mark. And since he trusted Anderson, he often asked him if he could stay at his house while Natasha went in for more tests.

Standing up from his desk he had a lot to do before leaving for the Bahama's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Joe glanced in the rear vision mirror of Jun's family car…

That car has been keeping a safe distance from me for most of the day. He thought. After he found a house not to rent but to buy, one that the real-estate agent didn't have to show him, he spotted it while they were out. "But you only asked about rentals." She said in her defence.

"I don't care, I like to look of that place over there and it has your agencies sign out the front." Joe turned his eyes back to need brand new brick house with a neat lawn and huge side garage. "She quickly picked up her cell phone and called her office. A few minutes later the sales agent turned up with keys to take him for a viewing.

Joe felt right at home the moment he stepped into the place. It had open plan living areas, an office, three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a decent kitchen and a backyard pool, and space for a puppy to run around in the back yard he figured. Boys like dogs… In the garage I could set up a workshop, buy another classic old muscle car and me and Jason can work on it together...perfect!

"How much?" He asked after looking through the house again imagining his new life raising his son here. All the things he'd done in his life had led to this…he felt fulfilment in his life for the first time ever.

"Ahh…it's only just gone on the market for $400,000 Utoland dollars." The balding agent smiled at the smile that came to Joe's face.

"Sold." His smile intensifying at the thought that he had more than enough money to pay for it in cash. The last four years he'd spent none of it, sending enough for things for Jason, but the rest sat in his federation bank account waiting for this moment.

"You don't want to try and negotiate on the price?" The realtor asked.

"I'm happy with it…why muck around making deals I don't have time for." Joe walked out the front door. "I'll leave a deposit today- just contact me when you need the rest."

The shocked agent followed him out the door, from what Joe could see it was the first sale and commission the man didn't even have to work for. They headed back to the office to fill out the paperwork, an hour later Joe was back on the road…

_But that car…he saw it drive past when he left his new house…_

He became more tempted by the minute to jump out of the car at the next red light and demand why she was following him.

Eventually he did just that…

"What do think you're up too?" Joe leaned on the driver's side door, looking an astonished pair of wide pale blue eyes. The young woman didn't even hide her alarm from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about… who the hell do you think you are?" She huffed. Her perfectly groomed blond hair, simple sky blue summer dress and Jackie Kennedy sunglasses on top of her head only added to the picture of her innocence.

"You've been following me for most of the day. So what gives?" Joe pressed, leaning in closer to her through the open window- it was then that he spotted the real estate sale and rental guides open on the passenger seat.

She adjusted her glasses back onto her face and glared at him. "Pffftttt…You don't own the road, I can drive where ever I like…and it none of your business where I'm going…You're the stalker! I was wondering why I constantly saw your car at every house I was interested in…now move on brut. Go bully some other innocent woman."

"Sorry…I ahhh." Joe felt embarrassed from his accusations of her following him. He gave up trying to cover it up and went back to his car. When the lights changed she turned the corner.

I'm so paranoid. Joe smiled to himself. All those years watching out for Galactor really has had a lasting effect on me. She's just a snobby wanna be looking to live in a prestige area. I hope she doesn't buy a house near me. Well I bet the area isn't good enough for her anyway. It was perfect for him, only ten minutes drive from Ken and Jun and close to two schools and a private high school for Jason. The thoughts of starting his own mechanic workshop in the future enter his mind. Joe felt like for once his life was heading down the right track.

The day went faster than he anticipated. Looking at the time 4pm he turned the car in the direction of Ken and Jun's home to quickly change into his suit and meet Ken at the restaurant before the bride arrived. Being best man he promised Ken he wouldn't let him down…

* * * *

"Mala, I think he's onto me." Kristy quickly spoke into her cell phone while driving around the block to catch up with him and follow her assignment at further distance.

"You're off the assignment then, we can't take any chances of failing, I'm putting Sari onto it instead." Mala ordered.

"Sari can be _irrational_, she likes to make too much of a show-" Kristy protested.

"Those are my orders Kristy, do you dare to question me?" Mala said firmly.

"No my lady…" Kristy obeyed. "I'll inform her of what I know so far, I overheard him telling the sales agent he's leaving for the Bahama's tonight- that should give her a less crowded location to carry out our plans."

"Good work, come back to base now." Mala said and then cut of her transmission.

Kristy drew in a deep breath, Mala was a very intelligent woman, mature for her age Kristy respected her enormously, but she didn't like the thought of getting on her bad side if she insisted on pursuing her mission. Starting up the car again, she headed out of Utoland and back to the base to wait for her next assignment.

* * * *

A quick look in the mirror told Joe his black tails suit and bow tie sat neat and tidy. Urgently he picked up the wedding bands sitting in their box on the dresser of his room and the plane ticket for the Bahama's for later that night. Shoving his meagre belongings into his bag Joe headed towards the door to make it out before Jun decided it was time to go.

He could hear the joyful chatter of her and Sianetta upstairs while the photographer was taking photo's of the bride dressing for her big day.

"See you there Joe." Jun called out and then deliriously happy giggle followed. "Make sure Ken doesn't do runner on me! I'm relying on you Joe since you're his best man."

"I'll chain him to the balcony Jun, rest assure the groom will be waiting for his bride." Joe called back grinning at the image forming in his mind, and then picking up his bag he ran to the car and left for the restaurant.

* * * *

"How was she?" Ken asked looking out at the view from his restaurant's main balcony.

"She sounded very happy Ken, like a sixteen year old girl about to marry the man of her dreams." Joe looked out at view, catching Ken's reaction to his words. Ken looked just as deliriously happy as Jun sounded.

"The rings…you remembered the rings." Ken checked.

"Right here in my pocket as promised…Ken the Eagle." The corners of Ken's mouth twitched into a smile as Joe said that.

"Condor Joe…no running off solo, and pushing the red button before I tell you that you can." Ken joked.

"Look who's talking…Mr I'll take on the whole of Galactor myself…well at least the mecha of the day." Joe laughed and slapped Ken on the back.

"You had your fair share of those!" Ken pointed out.

"Sure did." Joe said quietly. Silence fell between them as the waited for the signal that the bride had arrived.

They had a perfect spot for the restaurant in Utoland bay. The view of the city and the boats coming into the harbour would be even more spectacular of a night time.

"I like what you've done with the place, classy yet comfortable. And this is some balcony." Joe looked at the tables that lined the walkway. The width of it was like another room…except outdoors with no overhead roof.

"It gets totally booked out in the summer months this out door area. It was my idea. We have a cover for wet weather, its clear so people still see the rain…but it goes into the roof when we don't need it for open starlight dining." Ken explained, pointing to the slots above." When we first started renovating the place to build it…I just didn't know how much it would cost at the time make it a reality. Lucky for us the restaurant took off and it's been a worth while investment since it unique in a restaurant, so we paid off the loan quicker than expected. Jun's exceptional at managing finances…I'm hopeless with money, without her this place would run as smoothly or be as profitable."

Ken walked over to platform set up for the ceremony, Ken bowed his head in deep thought and then he smiled warmly. "I never expected my life to be this good after the war, I thought I'd be dead and Jun…well…not lonely and mourning me forever I hoped." Ken hesitated and looked at Joe without continuing his line of thought about his past. "In peace time I've learned so much from Jun about business. "Ken smiled at the irony." Damn it, if asked for her advice more often my mail run might have made some money…"

Ken's face became serious again, his voice heavy with emotion." I love her so much, and our children... I'd die for them in a heart beat. I feel like the luckiest man alive to have them for even a day."

"I know what you're saying Ken. I'd die for my own son if it had to. Lucky for us we're in a time where our kids and grow up with us there to guide them. With federation so powerful now…We have early warning systems in place. So much more is there to defend the Earth than just a group of five teenagers…Dressed in birdstyles."

"You bet." Ken agreed pulling himself out of his deep thoughts with a hint of doubt in his voice he said. "They're protected…that's what matters…we made it safe for them from people like Galactor…and we're not teenagers any more…"

The celebrant walked in from the restaurant area interrupting their conversation and bringing the two of them back to the moment. The few guests that had been invited gathered in the bar area enjoying drinks and some light snacks while waiting for the bride to arrive in the relaxed atmosphere of the "_Seabird_." Restaurant decorated with annual blooms of colourful flowers to mark the occasion.

Ken's head chef ducked his head out the door. Ken signed him- the older man nodded briefly and went back inside.

"What was that about?" Joe asked, after watching the hand signals between them.

"Oh, just our way of talking, customers don't know what we're saying that way… Jun's here. He's a fantastic asset to the place… And I want the kitchen staff to come out for the ceremony. I know they'd be disappointed if they missed it. "Ken explained."From the way the celebrants acting she has to be out the front." Ken straightened up his suit as Jinpei and Ryu walked down closer to the front. Jinpei had Syrah in his arms and stood closer to Ken who smiled and winked at his baby daughter dressed in a pretty pink gown for her parents wedding.

The well groomed middle aged woman with neat short grey hair and dressed for the occasion formally addressed the guests wandering out to the balcony. "Would you all like to gather around- The bride and groom have requested a casual setting with no formal seating arrangements."

Very personal. Joe thought. Very much like Ken and Jun, minimal fuss, yet classy. The chef threw open the huge glass doors that lead out onto the balcony so Jun could be seen making her procession down the red carpet someone had laid out to mark a path for her.

An old song began to play as Jun walked through the restaurant.

Wearing a winter white strapless silk gown that hugged her curves tightly to the ground with a small train of back made Jun take more dainty steps as she walked towards them through the restaurant. A piece of silk draped across the front with a long split up of centre only enhanced the elegance of her gown and hinted at Jun's perfect long legs, with a full length veil and small glittering diamonds pinned in her ebony hair that flowed softy around her face in silky curls completed the picture.

Jun looked like a vision of graceful beauty as she glided towards the love of her life, holding onto the hand of her three year old son Jamie, dressed in a formal black suit smiling happily, and a small bunch of colourful flowers in the other hand. Jamie glanced at his mother and father, tears forming in his eyes from the weight of the emotions he was feeling to be sharing this moment on their special day together as a family.

When Jun reached the front of the small crowd Ken leaned in close and told her how breathtakingly beautiful she looked as she walked towards him. Jun blushed making her even more stunning and innocent.

"And who is giving the bride away." The Celebrant asked looking directly at Jamie.

Jamie puffed up his chest with pride at the line he must have rehearsed a million times. "I am giving away mummy… to daddy."

Jun leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Jamie, now go and stand with Uncle Ryu and Aunty Sianetta."

The little boy taking in the serious nature of the moment ran over to Ryu who scooped him up into his arms so the little boy could get a better view of the simple ceremony. Ken and Jun had written their own vows to each other, with the celebrant confirming their commitment to marriage at the end as the fiery red sun began set low in the sky behind the wedding party standing on the small platform.

"And as long past tradition…I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations!" She smiled warmly at the both of them and then said to Ken." You may kiss your bride…"

"Like he needs permission..." Jinpei whispered under his breath and smirked close by to Joe.

"For a long time…he did... and couldn't… be so open about it." Joe whispered back knowing how it felt to love woman and not be able to show it because of duty. They make the perfect love story. Joe thought. And today is the perfect conclusion to the fairytale.

Without any further hesitation Ken circled his arms around his wife- savouring the moment he'd waited so long for Ken arched back her towards the ground in his arms kissing her fiercely, yet so tenderly even Joe felt uncomfortable being so close to them from the intimacy of it .

Eventually the two of them came up for air.

"You always find a way to surprise me. Don't ever stop." Jun breathed in wonder, looking deeply into Ken's eyes with her chest still heaving from the exertion of the passionate kiss they just shared.

Ken didn't say anything he just smiled lovingly into her green eyes as he helped her regain her balance. "I promise…" Ken whispered, and something else Joe missed into her ear.

"Time for some photo's…Sianetta I think my make-up needs touching up." Swiftly her Matron of honour was at her side handing Jun a small mirror and lipstick.

"Joe, don't go anywhere, we're having the family photo taken now." Jun warned him just as he started to move away.

An hour later and a million photos, it felt like it anyway to Joe they all walked into the restaurant and were seated at huge round table in the middle of the room with a set of high chairs for the kids near the bride and groom.

The evening ran smoothly, the four courses of exquisite cuisine cooked to perfection. Joe spend some time with Kamo finding out how his retirement was going and with Ryu and Jinpei talking about fishing and the lack of it at the dinner table that night.

"Bet sis is pregnant again." Jinpei shrewdly looked over at her belly." She gets really sick when she smells fish when she's pregnant…And she's drinking non alcoholic champagne…Ryu I bet you fifty Ameris dollars she is."

"No way…cause I think you're on the money Jinpei…and Sianetta will kill me for wasting fifty dollars on a sure thing." Ryu sighed looking at Joe for some help.

"Sorry Guys, I'd tell ya, but then I would have to kill ya. Look I've gotta get moving, lets catch up again soon. I'll bring Jason for a holiday to your village." Joe hinted and walked away to be on his own for a few minutes.

"Sounds great Joe…Looking forward to it." Ryu said, and then started talking to Jinpei about repairs that urgently need to be done on the Trawler.

Looking at the time he had to get moving or he'd miss his late night flight to the Bahama's.

Saying his goodbye to Jun he learned that Ryu, Sianetta and Jinpei had put together a surprise wedding night gift for the newly weds, a few nights at the most expensive hotel in Utoland in the honeymoon suite. Sianetta and Ryu would be looking after the kids at their house for the night so they could spend quality time alone together.

Joe gave them his love and wished them all the best just before he made his way out of the restaurant to finally go and see his son for the first time in four years…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Joe handed the suit bag to the receptionist at the ticket lounge of Utoland airport. "Could you make sure this gets back to the "Seabird" Restaurant. He requested.

"Yes sir, there will be a courier charge." She indicated politely.

"That's fine, I'll pay for it now." Joe pulled out his wallet and fixed up the fee before picking up his bag and walking to the flight lounge to waiting for the boarding notice. He figured he could catch some sleep on the flight- it would be very early in the morning before he reached his destination in the Bahama's.

* * * *

"Mr Asakura, we have you booked into the '_Lagoon suite'_ on the other side of the resort, unfortunately you're room won't be ready until midday." The pretty young receptionist purred. Her dainty fingers ran over the keyboard in front of her, tapping the keys with her perfectly manicured red painted nails as she looked up the information.

"Ahh…that's fine, I can live without a room for a few hours." Joe said watching her- she was a very attractive and slender young woman wearing the uniform of the resort. Pale blue shorts and a fitted white blouse with a blue vest over the top with emblem of the resort over left bosom.

For a receptionist she didn't have a very professional manner about her, flicking back her shoulder length golden blond locks and batting her blue eyes in his direction suggestively. The more she flirted with him, the more he found her irritating.

Smiling like a cat watching it's prey she smile prettily and gracefully came to her feet.

"You can have some breakfast and wait at the bar by the pool…if that's you're pleasure Mr Asakura." She winked. Joe figured he should report her unprofessional manner later to her boss. Overly flirty girls had never been his type.

"I'm not hungry…"He hesitated for a second as a thought entered his mind." I'm meeting my son here, could you tell the suite that the Thompson's are staying in. I think I'll go and have breakfast with them." Joe asked politely.

"Well of course, what a good idea to meet up with friends. They're renting the beach house. The best way to get there is to walk along the beach- an early morning stroll is the best thing…" Her voice was dripping with honey, as she leaned over the counter and winked. Joe felt like throwing up.

"Yeah, I might do that." Joe answered as she looked down at his bag.

"If you like sir, you can leave your luggage here and I'll take it to you're room when it's ready…" She offered.

"That's fine by me," Joe sighed and handed her the bag and, walking away from her as fast as he could.

Once Joe rounded the corner…the receptionist smirked wickedly and got up from her chair and opened the door behind her.

Walking into the tiny store room she dropped the bag and walked over the unconscious man gagged and bound in the corner.

"You'll do, you're the right build for the job." She observed, the male receptionist that was rostered on that morning made her job much lighter when she gazed upon his broad shoulders and tanned skin, not only would she replace him, he fitted what she needed later on that day.

But now she had another opportunity that was too good to pass up! Shari always liked things a little more dramatic than her boss… Changing out of the uniform she put on her skin tight black leather outfit from head to toe, and picked up the mask, and her rose. Then she put a silencer on her gun and casually shot her prisoner in the head.

Picking up a communicator she passed on her orders to the men assigned to her. "You heard me!" She said to his protests about the change in plans." I like my plan much better…Mala only cares about my success, not my methods…and who'll know it's us!" She snapped. "No one! I have it all covered, the only real thing that's changed is the location, and the time. The catch is still the same, and in that we'll succeed."

I'll be well rewarded for this from my Mistress, She thought gleefully. I always catch my prey…

Without another thought she began to put her new plan into action…

* * * *

After being told by reception his room wouldn't be ready until midday Joe decided to go for a walk along the beach taking in the cool morning breeze that held the promise of a hot day ahead from the hints of warmth every now and then even at this early hour of the morning.

The sand crunched under his black leather boots as he took his time walking along the blinding white sandy beach. Joe paused for a moment to watch the waves come lazily into shore.

A perfect day…and it was about to get better. He thought. Slipping off his black leather jacket Joe felt overdressed for the beach in that moment, wearing a light white T-shirt helped him cool down a little, but the old jeans and long black boots would have to go. In a few hours he'd find something more appropriate to wear at a beach resort.

Smiling to himself Joe put on his dark sunglasses to cut down the bright glare of the sparkling water and pale golden sand of the beach stretching out in front of him.

Perfect, and peaceful, Joe thought as a serene calm fell over him. He started his short journey again to the other end of the beach, walking slowly towards the small beach house on it own right on the beachfront…

Joe didn't have to walk far before he heard a familiar voice he'd waited so long to hear.

"_Ma…watch me build a big sand castle.._.today I'm building a moat around it." The gleeful sound of young boy's voice reached his ears.

Looking up he saw in the distance a young boy who could only be Jason run out towards the surf from the open door of the beach house and he began digging vigorously with a small shovel into the hard wet sand close to the waters edge. His thick messy caramel brown hair looked even more like his own these days.

He's grown so much! Joe felt a flood of emotions hit him at the first sight of his son in years, enough to leave his feet bolted to ground as the reality of how long he'd been gone slapped him across the face, as he watched him playing in the sand.

Drawing in a deep breath, Joe forced his legs to move. Soon it would be the two of the catching up on lost time. Well, he's almost eight…and the last photo I have of him he looks taller, his face is changing. Joe mused, studying him from a distance.

"_Okay Jason, but you have to eat your breakfast first…_" She called back to him.

An older woman who could only be Jason's foster mother placed a bowl in front of the man reading the newspaper at the small breakfast table set up out on the sand.

"In a minute, I just need a few more…_ cool_ a white Feather for my flag post...Mark would think that's awesome…" Jason said shouted excitedly running a little further towards Joe, but he wasn't looking up. Jason was busy focusing on the task at hand- collecting seashells and his white feather.

Jason stopped running abruptly, and frowned…for a second Joe thought he had finally noticed him. But instead he glanced over his shoulder and looked at his foster parents. "_Do you think my dad will be here today_?" Jason sounded hopeful as he shouted back at them. His foster mother indicated for him to speak up. Jason's tone lowered, but the wind caught his last comment and carried back to Joe_. "_ _He promised me in that email you showed me...he's coming home this time...I hope so. I want to believe him this time. "_

The woman indicated that she couldn't hear him, so Jason gave up and went back to his project intently looking at shells and putting them into his pockets.

Tears of joy stung Joe's eyes at those words. Jason wanted to see him! And he was excited about it. I've missed you too…He silently told Jason. I love you my son I'm right here forever!

In a few moments he planned to tell him out loud during their reunion…Joe felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a small smile as he began to walk a little faster towards him.

The smile dropped as the sudden overwhelming feeling of _Déjà Vu_ hit Joe like a bolt of lightening as he took in the scene ahead of him.

He's been here before…

A bright warm sunny day…his own parents having breakfast sitting at a small table by the beach…him…collecting shells and playing in the sand…Dropping his jacket onto the ground Joe felt like he was watching himself the day his parents died…

The high sharp sounds of gunfire jolted Joe out of his daze- refusing to be a spectator once again he began sprinting towards Jason as his foster parents collapsed under a rain of bullets onto the table. His heart pounding from the exertion, adrenaline pumping through his veins propelled him towards Jason closing the gap between them in seconds.

"Jason run towards me!" Joe yelled frantically.

But it was like Jason couldn't hear him- the boy had heard the shots and began running back towards his foster parents.

"Jason _stop, you're in danger_!" Joe shouted. Knowing he was running towards certain death, Joe stepped up his pace forcing his legs to go harder and faster.

Then he saw it…a single red rose flew threw the air in a graceful, but deadly arc and landed a few feet from where Jason had stopped running. Jason was looking at someone standing inside of the house…his young face contorted in anger, his hands balling into tight fists.

Joe had seen roses like that before…The signature of a Devilstar assassin.

His momentum enabled him to launch himself into the air and without hesitation he threw himself on top of Jason just as the rose exploded sending masses of sand flying into the air and blasting Joe hard like a sand storm. The sting of the sand hitting his face was excruciating, yet he couldn't cry out in pain, he couldn't move. Jason lay underneath him, Joe couldn't tell if he was dead or unconscious…before Joe knew it he the world around him began to spin and after that…he saw nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Drive faster." Dr Anderson urged the driver of the taxi as he leaned forward to get a better view of the cloud of smoke rising up ahead of them. His flight being delayed for two hours didn't help his level of patience at all. When Dr Anderson needed to be somewhere, he didn't like anything getting in his way.

"Sir, we turn back?" The driver asked nervously. "It not look good…resort on fire!"

"Drop me off that the entrance, then you can do as you please." Dr Anderson said pulling out his wallet to pay as they pulled up.

He could hear the sounds of panicked tourists and the words _"Terrorist attack!"_ being thrown around as some couples lined up for taxi Dr Anderson was getting out of in an effort to escape.

Picking up his small travel bag he began running down the long pathway towards the main entrance.

A young resort worker halted him in his tracks. "Sir, you'll have to back to airport, we'll be closing the resort until further notice…"

Dr Anderson pulled out his federation high security ID. "I'm here to see what's going on…you did report the incident…"

The man's eyes went wide with amazement. "Boy you people are fast! This only happened only about 15 minutes ago…We're still waiting for the local police to show up…"

"Tell me details then, what do you know?" Dr Anderson demanded. And he waited while the young man explained him the sudden explosion and over on the beach and the fire that followed at the beach house. Staff were there trying to prevent the fire from spreading to man resort complex.

"It was bad…but we may have one survivor…a young boy." He said as they walked towards the manager's office.

Dr Anderson hoped Jason's family wasn't involved in the incident, he'd feel a lot better once established that. "Take me too him…_now_…"

Quickly Dr Anderson managed to get passed the other employee's without to much difficulty, his high security pass with Federation clearances made them think twice about questioning him further. If it was a terrorist attack of some kind they figured he was the man for the job at hand.

Walking into the small medical room only designed for minor emergencies Dr Anderson felt his heart rate go up at the sight of Jason, battered and bruised laying unconscious on a stretcher.

He checked his pulse…and then slowly looked up at the medical officer. "Are there any other survivors?"

"No Dr Anderson…there's only bodies on the beach... Its shocking out there, some of the staff are still trying to get the fire out…they think someone could be trapped inside." The man bowed his head from the shock of the morning's events.

After weighing up how much he could trust the man, Dr Anderson figured he really didn't have a lot of choice, so he took a chance. "Listen to me…and listen carefully." Dr Anderson had to have this happen and now. "This boy's life is in grave danger…I need to get him out of here, and fast. No one can know…understand…know one can know that there are any survivors."

The man paled, but didn't argue with him.

Pulling out his cell phone Dr Anderson began formulating a plan and he called in his own emergency transport team. The new base, Centre Neptune, wasn't even officially operation yet was closest to the location. He could get Jason there via sub…

"Did anyone arrive today by the name of Joe Asakura?" Dr Anderson asked him.

"I don't know, but I'll go and check for you." The medical officer left the room.

Dr John Anderson turned his attention back to Jason. He knew he'd heal from any injuries has abstained during the blast. He just don't know who was responsible for it yet.

The man returned a few minutes later. "No one by that name is registered to stay here."

Odd, thought Dr Anderson, Joe was due to book in today. His flight could be delayed as well, Dr Anderson mused.

"Thank you." He simply said to him. "Which is the best way to get to the beach unnoticed?"

"I know a way…it's to the beach just on the other side, out of the way…if this boy is a target…" The man looked at him with determined eyes. "Then I'll do anything to help out an innocent kid."

Dr Anderson gave the location co-ordinates to his sub drivers, and together they picked up Jason's stretcher and headed for the location.

Walking through the narrow sandy path had a million things racing through his mind. He was saddened at thought of Jason's foster parents being killed like this. They'd been friends of his for years. Later he thought he'd have time to mourn for them later. Right now he had to get Jason to safely, someone had targeted him today and Dr Anderson had an idea who…and if his suspicions were right there could be a leak in security and he needed to put a plug in it fast. The current chief was doing a lousy job of keeping information tight.

The there is the issue of Spectra…DR Anderson's gut feeling was that had agents here, checking out their defence systems, preparing for an attack. This was another thing that got on his nerves about his boss. He had the Zark watch system ready to go. All they had to do was activate it and they'd know more information and see if Spectra was active on Earth. But the Chief was hesitant too proceed. Saying he felt like it was an invasion of people's privacy due to level of monitoring satellites world wide.

Dr Anderson, felt was the solution too many problems involving Earth's defence systems. Until he had G-Force operational…they were wide open to attack from a warlike planet like Spectra.

Recruiting the other team members had been harder than he thought. Princess had only been in his care for a week, the newly orphaned girl was a perfect DNA match for the implants…and she was receptive to the training. Tiny Harper he was sure about yet. A few tests would confirm his compatibility.

He watched the small boat landing on the sandy beach.

"Dad…" Jason said softly.

"No Jason, you're hurt and we have to get you home." Dr Anderson said to him. Jason looked weak, but he was fighting to regain his strength.

Jason's face twitched with anguish. "He didn't come…I should have known he wouldn't…"He said bitterly. " They're dead…my foster parents, I saw them shot dead…then something landed on me and I can't remember anything else. " Jason cried.

"Don't try to talk…" Dr Anderson.

Jason didn't hide his angry tears as Dr Anderson helped him into the boat. He ranted. "I hate him…my father…I hate him, he should have been here, then they wouldn't have died cause he's strong…he should have been here…" Jason collapsed into the bottom of the boat and withdrew from everyone as he hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face into his arms. Nothing would comfort him right now, when Jason was angry or emotional, he tended to isolate himself after a rant.

Jason was hurting- Dr Anderson could see it from the time he left his father that it hurt him deeply to be separated from him. At the beginning of his project Dr Anderson didn't know his feelings towards these to boys would become like they are now. He cared for them as if they were his own children. He didn't want to see them suffer, but for his project to go ahead he had to try and create some kind of emotional separation or how could he ever send them out into dangerous situations.

"What's that?" Jason was looking up into the sky at a ship taking off not far from where they had just left the beach.

"It can't be…" Dr Anderson stared at the five pointed star space ship heading off into the distance. In a split second it was gone, he knew damn well what it was.

"It can't be what?" Jason questioned standing up in the boat to as if he could still see it. Jason appeared to have calmed down, enough to spot the ship. "Dr Anderson…"

"Spectra…these ships have been seen around Spectra, one of the outer Star ships recently had one almost run into it." This disturbed him- the sight of one just after Jason's foster parents had been killed. Why would Jason be a target for Spectra? He mused. Then he remembered. Commander Joe Asakura's ship was the one who had the run in recently with the Spectran ship, this time it was closer to one of their prime bases. Could they have discovered Jason is his son and targeted him to get back at Joe for shooting down one of their Space ships a few years ago. According to Joe they fired upon him first, the action got him into a lot of trouble, but he still maintained his command afterwards.

Dr Anderson kept a tight watch on the planet spectra and its activities. The run in with Joe's Star ship had made him wonder if they were really just testing Earths defences and the abilities of it commanders. But he had something up his sleeve that they were yet to know about. G-Force!

"Its Spectran, and it looks like they were the ones who attacked you…why I'm not totally sure." Dr Anderson said aloud. Jason didn't need all of the details.

Jason's fury returned, he clenched his fists tight and released them again, pulling a white feather out of his shirt he stared at it like he wanted to throw it at someone.

In a deadly calm voice Jason began to speak directly to Dr Anderson. "Spectra…they're the ones who killed them I'll find them, I swear one day they'll fear me."

"How do you propose to make them know who you are?" Dr Anderson sat down on one of the seats, watching his young determined face become very much like his fathers."I'm joining G-Force, just like you asked me too…and then I can do something about it."

"Welcome to the team…Jason." Dr Anderson extended his hand to close the deal between them. Jason shook it readily.

"Sir, we're almost to the sub, prepare to disembark." The young sailor who had been driving the boat shouted back at them. DR Anderson acknowledged him and the two of them prepared to leave the small boat for the submarine journey to Centre Neptune.

He'd just given Jason's solid commitment to the project, a commitment he needed to have to know if he could depend in his loyalty when the time for action called for it. Watching him, he felt a twinge of genuine deep pain because of his suffering. Dr Anderson never planned for it to be like this for him, he wanted Jason to have some happiness in life.

He'd try and find Joe and why he didn't come to see him like he promised, either way Jason was now officially the Condor, G-2 of G-Force, it was all starting to come together for him.

Now all he needed was the same thing from Mark…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ken lazily reached over tugged at the white satin bed sheet because Jun had pulled it away from him in her sleep along with the rest of bedding. She murmured something in her sleep, and then rolled into his arms and snuggled up, her face close to his, he felt her steady warm breathing as she continued her slumber. Running his fingers through her hair Ken didn't feel he could sleep any longer, but he was enjoying the warmth of her soft skin against his and didn't want to move either.

Glancing at the clock on the wall of the luxury hotel room he smiled. It was almost midday! He couldn't remember the last time they'd slept in together, but he planned to make the most of it over the next few days.

Her wedding gown was thrown in an untidy pile on the floor along with the pretty pale pink lingerie she worn especially for him the night before. Seeing them only brought back fond memories of the day before, and the good times they had ahead of them.

Reluctantly he gently moved away from his bride and threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Picking up the room service menu he dialled the number and ordered some brunch for them. They could eat out on the balcony, relax and spent time talking, and just being in each others company without interruptions of a normal daily life of raising two kids. He loved his life, and the peace reminded him how much he missed having the kids around.

"I heard you ordering room service…Ken, I love watching you walk around the room naked…but I'm not sure how the guy delivering the meal might feel about that." Jun smiled wickedly.

"You like this." Ken pretended to do a muscle man stance.

"Yeah…I do, I see you've been working out again, come back here and show me some more." She indicated, pulling back the satin covers to reveal her slender bare body underneath it. Despite having given birth to three children, she still maintained her figure. Even through the pregnancies she worked out, even if it was only going for a walk with Jamie in his pram.

"I'm not loosing my fitness…I can tone up again when the kids are bigger, but I can't become lazy." She often told him. He understood, for most of their lives they'd trained to be fighters, and Jun was a high energy kind of person, she hated sitting around. Ken loved her body even when she was complaining about how big and ugly she felt almost full term pregnant with the last two babies. He told her often especially during that time and it made her smile.

A knock at the door indicated that room service had arrived. Quickly Jun pulled over the covers and Ken picked up a complimentary white fluffy robe, casually draped over a nearby chair.

Opening the door he indicated for the man to bring the trolley into the room. Ken handed him a tip and then indicated for him to place the tray onto the nearby table.

"How about we eat outside?" Ken suggested opening up the heavy drapes to reveal the spacious balcony, with a white table and chairs in the middle of it.

"Sounds like a plan to me…" Jun agreed picking up her robe she did the tie up around her waist and joined him within a few minutes.

What a beautiful day… She said wistfully as she tried to tidy up her long messy black hair. Some of the hair spray that was used to keep the curls in place only made her look even more adorable in the late morning sunlight.

"Leave it like that, I like it messy…reminds of what we got up to last night…" Ken grinned. "We'll call them after breakfast of you like, see how Ryu and Sianetta are coping with two children. I might make them think twice since I hear Ryu was talking about starting a family soon."

"Yes, you're the one responsible for messing up my hair…" Jun raised an eyebrow, followed by a smile. "We'll call them, but only so they know we're close by."

"Done…" Ken said as Jun helped herself to some blueberry pancakes and fruit salad.

He helped himself to serving of bacon and eggs, along with a coffee to satisfy his rumbling belly. A few minutes later he picked up the morning newspaper that came with brunch…the title caught his eye instantly.

"_Terrorist attack!" Resort in the Bahama's bombed."_

_Three dead found dead, yet to be identified by police…._

Frowning he read the article, he only needed a few lines to find out what he needed.

"Ken what's wrong." Jun asked, noticing his frowning face. "I know that look, but I haven't seen it in years."

"The resort Joe went to meet up with Jason was bombed early this morning…Jun he would have been there for sure when it happened." Ken informed her. Jun paled reached out for the newspaper.

Ken stood up from his seat and walked towards the balcony and gazed over the city. Anger began to build inside of him at the thought of Galactor returning. "I'm going to try and call him on his communicator…"

After about half an hour, there was no response from Joe. Not even a birdscramble. "I can't stand here and do nothing…"

"I know you can't." Jun responded with a worried tone, placing the paper on the table she walked over to join him.

"But neither can I. I know you want to go and see if Joe and Jason are okay…then I'm going with you." She declared bravely.

"No you're not." Ken said a little to fast from the way Jun's lips drew into a tight straight line.

"I'm going with you, I care about them too." Jun said stubbornly.

"Look…Jun I know you do…but you have more than yourself to think about right now." Ken put his hands onto her shoulders- Jun's hands went protectively over her abdomen.

Ken sighed heavily- it was time to tell Jun what Joe told him the night he came home. "Jun…Joe told me something the night he came home, at first I thought it was better to keep it from you…"

"Keep talking." She said her green eyes never leaving his face.

Ken decided to keep to the facts. "Joe said he saw something that looked like a Devilstar ship on his last mission…he couldn't be totally sure since the picture they got of it was badly blurred."

"Oh my god…we destroyed them…didn't we." Jun turned away from him, but he didn't miss the dreaded fear written on her face. "No…he's wrong it can't be Galactor."

"He didn't quite say it was Galactor, I think Joe might be thinking its something else…whatever it is- I don't like the look of it." Ken concluded, wrapping his arms around her, he lightly kissed her neck, gently turning her around to face him.

Jun buried her face into his shoulder, for a few minutes neither of them spoke. "Ken, if its true, I can't go with you this time…" She looked up at him with determination in her eyes. "You promised me…remember, no disappearing because you think we're in danger of being attacked by them! I can fight for my family too- I was the team's explosives expert. And if I hear of a plane crashing and you're in it. I'll come looking for you Ken. I'll be so mad with you…"

"Right now you're looking scary." Ken said and meant it. "I promise to stay in touch, and keep you up to date…I'll go straight to airport, I'll hire a small plane from the guy who gives me a good deal from time to time…tell Jinpei and Ryu I'll call them if I need them." Then he walked towards the door to find some clothes to wear.

Ken stopped walking for a minute, and then he remembered the next few days were supposed to be their honeymoon. "Jun, I'll make it up to you, I'm sorry this ruined our time alone together."

Jun waved her hand casually." We can do this another time…Get out of here Ken, and go and make sure Joe and Jason are okay."

"You're the best!" He said blowing her a kiss, knowing it would make her blush. "I love you- give Jamie and Syrah a cuddle for me."

"I will…" Jun's face became sober again. "I love you too…your children love you Ken."

Her last words warmed his heart, renewing the sense of purpose he had in life far beyond duty to the world and its problems, everything Ken valued and was willing to die for existed in Utoland, and he promised to return as soon as he found Joe and made sure they were alright. With her blessing, Ken hurried up his departure to Utoland airport.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Flying over the Island in the late afternoon of the same day Ken observed the scene of the terrorist attack at the resort below him, a few misty plums of smoke rose up from the burned out shell of the small holiday cottage on the beach. Only officials remained at the resort now. Ken figured he had to find a way in without being noticed, a skill he'd spent a lifetime working on.

The something out of the ordinary caught his eye. The scrubland close to a beach on the other side of the resort was flattened, they area looked to be only small. Still it stood out to Ken, something else he'd have to investigate while he was here looking for Joe.

Noticing a small runway not far from the resort Ken began preparations to land his plane…

* * * *

After landing his plane on the unattended runway Ken jogged towards the resort taking cover in the bushes on the side of the road. By this time security and other investigation units had shown up. Some of the officials standing outside were complaining about the way it was handled just after the event, with people being allowed to leave before questioning…The usual afterthoughts and messes that come from chaos.

Silently Ken snuck passed the group and jumped up to grab the top of the high wall surrounding the entrance of the resort. Pulling himself over the edge Ken remembered a time when it didn't hurt to do it. These days he didn't spend most of his spare time working out and stretching to keep the same flexibility that he had as Gatchaman.

Landing in a perfect fighter's stance on the other side Ken automatically looked for danger. Seeing that no one was around he quickly moved towards the main entrance of the building. A peek at the room registrations would tell him if Joe had book in at all, and his room number.

Crouching down Ken started looking through the computer files…The word Locked thwarted him at every turn. Cursing the data base should have known they would have done that after something that they suspected was a terrorist attack to prevent any data being tampered with.

"…_I'm not sure, but I can check…"_ A young man's voice drifted towards him.

Looking behind him Ken noticed the door of a small room slightly ajar, without a second thought he bolted in there before the man rounded the corner and caught him out.

The two men stopped, talked for a few minutes about the investigation and moved on. During that conversation Ken learned a few key bits of information that could come in handy later on. They had some identification results back of the victims. All he had to do was find the report. Just as he was about to leave Ken's foot touched something soft.

A familiar bag hidden under a pile of beach towels caught his attention. He recalled seeing Joe with a bag that looked exactly like that one. Opening it confirmed his suspicions. Joe commander's uniform lay neatly folded inside of it, along with his bracelet.

So Joe had booked in, but not gone to his room. Ken mused. Then he must have gone…Ken stopped mid thought. Could it be Jason that the attackers had meant to kill? Why? He his thoughts ran wild. _Three bodies were found…_

Ken prayed that the bodies were the attackers- he had to find that autopsy result.

Closing the bag he made a note to come back for it and pushed it further under then towels other items in the small room, and then another thing caught his attention. Small pools of dark blood soaked into the carpet in the far corner.

I bet no one has thought to check out this room. Ken figured studying the patterns of the blood and light splatters on the wall and other bits that made him sick to look at. Swiftly he found some plastic from a shelf and tape and managed to get a sample so he could do some of his own detective work if needed. The blood had to belong to someone who met death in an unpleasant way.

Crouching down Ken peeked through the door to see if he was alone again, satisfied he was, he briskly walked out of the room and down the hall to find a uniform so he could go and have a look at the cottage at the centre of the attack for more clues.

* * * *

Dr Anderson looked intently at the report delivered to him only moments before. Putting it down on the table he chose to watch fish swimming pasted him through the round window of his office.

Should I tell him? He pondered. Dr Anderson had to weight it up, if he told Jason the truth would it potentially cause him more harm than good.

Picking up the sheet of A4 paper Dr Anderson had to make a decision on this news and soon. Something about it didn't add up, and what if it was incorrect…

Picking up the phone he called his secretary. "Lisa, get me autopsies, and now." She's know what he meant by that.

He'd confirm the matches and conclusions and decide from there if Jason needed to have any more grief delivered to him today. He'd already had enough shocks, did a he need blow. Sitting the phone back into its cradle Dr Anderson had some hard decisions to make about how much Jason needed to know about the day's events to keep him in the right frame of mind to start training again and soon. Dr Anderson upon his return to the base unexpectedly found himself being confronted by his bosses about G- Force and its development of an effective team. He'd need Jason and Mark to be on fire when they gave a fighting demonstration in a few days time…Jason needed to be focused, but then he was often at his best when he became angry, a lethal weapon…

He'll tell him about his father's fate at the hands of Spectra, his plane was shot down by the same Devil star ship on his way there…that's all he had to do, tell him his father was killed by Spectra. It would save him complicated explanations that he didn't have any answers for…it served its purpose, and Jason would perform perfectly for him to the extra funding and promotion he needed to become the Chief of security and put the Zark program into action. With that done, Dr Anderson left to go and see how Jason was recovering after being sedated during the trip back to the base.

* * * *

Ken adjusted his loose fitting vest with "police" plastered across the back.

"Detective, this is the report you requested sir." Another officer handed him the sheet of paper.

"Thanks Jeff, look I need a little time to read this over…" Ken indicated to the coffee machine and chair in the office next door.

"Sure, I'll leave you too it…" Jeff left the room, leaving Ken alone to read over the autopsy report. Ken felt his heart rate go up as he read it over and over.

It can't be right- they've made some kind of mistake. Ken thought wildly. After seeing the burnt out building that gave him very little clues in his own investigation. He did however find Joe's black leather jacket on the beach covered in a heap of sand. It was enough to tell him Joe had been there, he must have somehow been caught up in the events that followed…

It worried him even more- being Joe there's no way he would allow any harm to come to Jason. They could be in hiding anywhere trying to find a way to contact him and Jun.

Ken read the words that conflicted in his mind again…

_The body of the deceased found inside the burnt out cottage is Joe Asakura…DNA samples have made a positive match…._

Ken crumpled the piece of paper tightly in his fists and then slammed it across the room. "He's not dead…" Ken hissed and slammed his fist against the closest wall…"Joe, damn it why do you do things like this…"

It took him a few minutes to calm down enough to leave the room, he had the details of the place were the autopsy was conducted. Ken knew his next moved was to go and find out if he was reading the truth.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Mala followed her brother through the huge maze of the dark forbidding dungeons in deep in Spectra's capital city.

A deliberate march her brother liked to do just to make the goons tremble from his presence. She became convinced of it a few months before when he humiliated a guardsman for no real reason at all but to show his superiority over him. The punishment didn't fit the 'crime'. The soldiers who worked in this particular prison were not the usual mindless goons armed with guns but no brains to think for themselves, and he would be wise to not treat them so poorly.

"My dearest sister…" He snickered from behind his mask. "What do think our master has in mind for our prisoner? Why him?"

She detected the guarded jealously and suspicion- Zoltar was enjoying his position of power a little to much for her liking. She hated the changes it made to his entire personality and how insecure he had become over the past few years of losing his position. She could understand it to a degree, others before him had died suddenly when the Luminous One had enough of them.

"I follow orders Zoltar- he wanted him brought in so that's what we did. I can't help it of Sari like to show off." As soon as the words left her lips she knew it was a mistake to say that.

"You're my new commander of our Devilstar assassins! Take responsibility for their actions Mala." He snapped. "Or did I make a mistake to think my own sister could handle them."

"Of course not brother, I was merely stating-"Mala tried to defend herself but he cut her off with a dismissive flick of his purple gloved hand. "We're here…guard open the door."

Slowly the door opened to reveal the newest Prisoner inside. The dim light only made him look wilder than he did when was chained to wall still unconscious from the drugs Sari gave him before departing from Earth.

"Commander Joe Asakura, pleasure to meet you at last." Zoltar's tone became sarcastic.

"Berg Katse. I thought we killed you." Joe snarled.

"Who's Berg Katse?" Zoltar looked momentarily confused. "Ahh I recall now, some loser who tried to take over Earth and failed. Nope not me."

"Then who are you?" Joe's said in a deliberately controlled voice. Mala didn't miss the hints of underlying danger in his tone.

"I ask the questions around here." Zoltar shifted his stance.

Mala suppressed a smile, so this man scared him too, good Zoltar needed someone around other than the Luminous one who could make him shudder even a little bit.

Joe stood up to his full height, taking her breath away at how handsome he was. His muscles flinched and the veins stood out on his arms as he tested his bonds.

"Don't bother, Spectran metal is far superior to anything on Earth…problem is we don't have much left." Zoltar confidently walked into the small cell.

Joe's darkened predatory grey eyes followed him, like a wild cat from the mountains waiting to pounce the second it had an opportunity. The more she watched him the more drawn to him she became. She could feel his aura the minute she laid eyes on him, his strength and spirit Mala made her weak at the knees she had to look away to break out of his spell. No man she'd ever known had that effect on her in her any of her sixteen Spectran years.

"What have you done with the people who were at beach house?" Joe's glare intensified, he expected answers.

Mala spoke first." There were no survivors…only you." Mala watched him painfully shut his eyelids, squeezing back tears until it must have hurt him. Her words seemed to cause him some kind of physical torture from the way his whole body stiffened at the news.

"My son…" He hissed. "You bastards killed my only son…"

"_You _were the one who put him in danger, we only wanted _you_." Mala toughened up, she couldn't allow him to get to her, he had to serve just like the rest of them or die, and it was as simple as that.

"Why?" Joe snapped out of his state of anguish for a second.

Mala jumped in again before he brother could open his mouth. "The Luminous one thinks you have great potential, you're one of the few he has made a connection with outside of Spectra. A rare thing indeed…a privilege."

Zoltar pushed passed her so he could continue his interview. "Co-operate with him and you'll be showed with rewards…defy him and you'll simply cease to exist, your choice. Personally I would prefer you to simply fade away."

Joe flared his teeth as if to challenge Zoltar. "I don't fade away…I come back stronger than ever before…"

"Big words for someone who's tied up." Zoltar scoffed.

"You don't know me Zoltar, if you did…you'd be running by now." Joe moved against his bounds towards her brother, she held her breath at how close he came to him. Only the length of the chains prevented him from getting any closer.

"We'll see how tough you are when you meet your new master." Zoltar flicked his cape and turned on his heels to leave.

"Listen carefully you fool." Joe's deep low tone sent cold shivers down her spine." He won't _break_ me, _bend_ me or _make_ me like you…and I'll destroy you and all who serve you. I'll avenge the death of my son..."

"Yes yes…" Zoltar yawned, bored of the conversation. "Bold words…and by the way…you're old starship the Endeavour, met a dreadful end at the hands of one our own Starships just the other moon…so no one is coming to rescue you. And no one escapes from here."

"No…you're lying…_you're a liar…_" Joe shouted harshly. Zoltar smirked knowing he could say what he wanted as long as this wild animal was tied down, he leaned in told him he witnessed the ship shot being down personally, his own orders.

Joe gasped at the stark reality being drawn out before him." _Asha…_" He whispered hoarsely and sank to the floor like Zoltar had just punched hard in the stomach.

"No one is coming for you…"Zoltar sneered, moving in dangerously close to his prisoner so the point of his mask almost touched Joe's nose." On Earth they all think you're dead, we even provided an unidentifiable body, and, spies in the right places just to make sure they got the right scientific matches to your genetic code…and the same samples are conveniently in a lab in your home city of Utoland should that friend…what was his name." Zoltar put a thoughtful finger to his lips. "Ah yes Ken Wash?…something like that." He flicked his hand dismissively." That was the signature, just in case he tries to out smart us has your remains double checked for ID. I hope he gives you a decent funeral." Zoltar smugly repeated it and laughed at how Joe's facial muscles flinched from a build up of tension as he spoke.

Why did she feel her brother just made a huge mistake with this man by telling him the starship had been destroyed too? It was a bluff she knew, but one that he could have put more thought into.

"You're not as strong as you think you are Joe…not even a man, more like a wild animal." Zoltar hissed in contempt. "Look at you, half naked, a beast with nothing but a pair of trousers, with not even the shirt on his back for company…" And with that he marched out of the cell like he had achieved some kind of victory over Joe by trying to humiliate him.

Mala followed him closely, this time she was infuriated and she didn't even try to hide it. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Zoltar acted like he didn't care, so she persisted. "Say the starship Endeavour was shot down? We haven't had any reports to say any of Earths fleet has been attacked let alone destroyed…"

"Calm down sister." Zoltar signed heavily. "Oh yes that, its part of my strategy…he has nothing left, so he'll do what ever the Luminous one tells him to do…or he'll see what a weak fool he is and kill him, then I won't have to worry about him taking my place…I hate competition." Zoltar sounded chuffed with his strategy and overconfident as usual. What the Luminous one saw in him as a leader she couldn't fathom.

"Mala, send someone down to have him cleaned up, and send him some food, I wouldn't want him to die of an infection of some kind or starvation…a water blast should so the trick, send them down with a hose, tell them he stays chained to wall during the process." Zoltar cruelly chuckled. "I think I'll retire for the day, see that I'm not disturbed."

Egotistical fool. She thought with contempt. You gave him something to kill you for and destroy us, and he's not like you brother...

Her brother had miss read his prisoner. Joe Asakura wasn't a man so easily broken if at all, she could tell that in the first few seconds she looked his haunting steel grey eyes. The whole time she thought he'd leap on her brother and devour him in one swift move if he had even a slight chance of succeeding, he would have- if he was weak the Luminous one wouldn't be so interested in him she figured. Then again, looking at her brother…he liked weak in his subordinates, it made them easier for him to control.

The torn man before her in the chamber with bleeding flesh and cuts all over his torso didn't even flinch at his own pain when he moved rapidly to close the gap between them. Her gut feeling told her he was dangerous beyond reason if he had nothing to lose. They should have taken the boy too to keep him in line, pity he died in the explosion- she'd have to tell Sari to be more careful in the future, that's if Sari lasted past the planned invasion of Earth.

They had a lot to do in preparation before that could happen and be successful. Several mechanical beasts had gone into production, the lack of steel and other resources held up the production…so many issues to tackle. An area Zoltar had become good at getting motivation out of his men to perform even with very little available to them.

Another plan entered her mind at his reaction to the 'destruction' of his former Starship- he mentioned a female named…Asha. Interesting she thought, she'd have her spies find out if she's on board the _Endeavour_…Whoever she is she might just be a useful to them in breaking him to serve the Luminous one.

Mala hated how she had to forever clean up after her brother's arrogance. She made him look good, and he deep down he knew it, that's why at every possible turn he liked to remind her of her 'place' in the chain of command least she over step it.

Zoltar acted like he was untouchable to everyone around him, nothing could come in the way of his ambitions. Mala had come to a conclusion for the first time in years, knowing her brother to be dangerous when he felt threatened she held her tongue more than she felt she should.

Someone would eventually get the better of Zoltar deep down she hoped it would be Joe replacing him as over all leader…The thought of him sent her stomach into wild butterflies, suppressing the emotions once more Mala focused on her brothers back. She had to show Zoltar loyalty- at this point in time it was more about survival. The Luminous one controlled Spectra, if he wanted Zoltar in 'power' then it had to be that way for now. She feared the Luminous One's wrath more than Zoltar's if she steps too far over any boundaries…

From deep within the prison came a lonely echoing howl of anguish from the lips of man deeply wounded. .Even the guards flinched at the sound of his cry travelling through the caves of the prison. A cold feeling ran through her like a knife, Zoltar halted for a second, glanced over his shoulder. Shuddered and then stepped up his pace to leave the prison in a hurry. The sounds of Commander Joe Asakura echoed behind him making Mala hasten her pace too to escape it. His torturous cry was enough to give her nightmares.

* * * *

Joe had never felt so much pain wrack his entire being in all of his life- if they wanted to torture him they couldn't have chosen a more effective method.

"_I'll have my revenge…I'll make you bleed…Zoltar! I'll make you wish you had me murdered that day too."_ He screamed to the four walls surrounding him until his throat became raw and parched- the taste of blood and bile rose into his mouth, his body gave way from the effort forcing him to the floor. The anger remained, like pulsating ache thought out body sending him into twitching spasms every now and then. Clutching the golden angel still around his next he closed his eyes tightly least a tear that threatened to fall weakened him further.

When he had enough energy he cried out his grief again for all of them to the hear the agonising cry of a man who will never surrender to his enemies, and he vowed to hunt them down until the last breath leaves his dying body…Joe would revenge their deaths and bring down Zoltar and his sister Mala with his bare hands if he had too.

"_You'll do my bidding! Joe…I need you're strength to fulfil my plans…one day you'll rule Earth for me with an iron fist and be the most powerful force ever known to human kind, Zoltar will bow to you…by that time you'll do it willingly. No one defies my will…try if you must, but in the end I'll own you're soul. I am the overlord of Spectra…Soon I'll own Earth and part of my growing empire…" _The overconfident voice felt familiar…Joe's eyes swept the room, but he was alone. "Sosai Z." He hissed.

"He was my brother, he failed dismally…I succeeded greatly…I'm stronger than him Joe…you'll see. I'm known to the Spectran's as the Luminous one…" Then it was gone in a heart beat.

"_We'll see about that…I'm not property to be bought and sold on a whim..." _Joe promised out loud. After a while a serene calm fell over him like a heavy shroud his anger dissipated at last as he prepared himself for a war of attrition.

They don't know me all that well do they- Enticing me with promises of power and isn't how I tick. He though while meditating. I'll find a way out, there was always a way, and Condor Joe is a proven survivor, Ken has to know that body isn't me...he's smart he'll work it out.

Setting his focus on the task of surviving Joe finally allowed his body to rest and pleasant visions of strangling Zoltar filled his dreams…followed by Jason, playing peacefully on the beach this time they're together building sandcastles…


End file.
